The Ultimate Sexual Techno-Nympho, Miu Iruma!(Miu Lemon X Male Reader)
by YuNarukamiStatus
Summary: Basically for those that're into Miu (Like me! :D). Tons of twists and turns, like the game but different! Tons of "Fanservice" too.
1. Chapter 1

That's right, folks! A new story coming out, as of this upload, that is!...Now lemme explain. Im gonna do something different for a bit. The stories that need to be finished are gonna go through a bit of a halt, as I throw out five, count 'em FIVE, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5! Just to show yall what other stories I've been having in mind for a while! It should be fun, especially if any of my old readers are looking at this, they know! Anyways I'll have all five out within the month, each only having one chapter for while, til Im done with one of the other ongoing fanfics, this being one of them. (I may go off of which has the most views, idk right now) Really need to as well cuz Imma be working at a 2nd job by around the end of the month, and by that time, it's looking like i'll have ZERO free time. This current job's been treating me like shit so I had to get another job elsewhere. These other guys seem nice but who knows.

At any rate, Im a MASSIVE Danganronpa fan myself, so I've been thinking about doing this one for a while. Seeing how V3 played out, I made tweaks here and there to fit this narrative. This takes place towards the end of the game too, and after that, it'll be where this story really starts. It'd literally take FOREVER if i started this shit aaalllllll the way from the beginning of the game, like 50 chapters, ez, to get to this point in the story. Hope yall enjoy what's in this so far. Didnt take much time at all to shell this out, so ENJO- hold up, my intro. Lemme copy-paste it. I'll just use this other one. Ahem...You know your job, reader, get to readin'!

Chapter 1: Nutting In You, Miu.

—

A ton of talking can be heard outside the door. I rested there, on the bed, waiting for it all to die out. Nothing comes about me waiting it all out.. Maybe a person getting killed.. Maybe a prank that'll nip me in my ass, whatever. Im always safe in my room.. No one interests me. I'll do all I can to make sure I don't die, or kill. I've no idea what life was like before this, but...I know this mentality was natural for me. What concerns me is...Just what the hell my Ultimate talent is. I literally have no damn clue! If I can use it to get around this mono-fucker, Im one step closer to being outta here! "Hey, maybe we should ask him" I heard, and...My heart sank into a 300ft deep ocean...Like h-huh? Who do they mean?

"*busts down my door* HEY WAKE YOUR SHIT-FACED ASS UP! *sees me knocked face-first, flat on the floor* Ugh, Ultimate Sleeper at it again" said Miu after her barging, "*gets up* Im..Im not the Ultimate Sleeper... *bats at her* And STOP CALLING ME THAT! I dont even sleep that often!" I barked at her, "*jumps and holds hands over head while bending over, showing panties with weak knees* D-d-d-dont yell at me, Im sorry Im sorry! ~...*wiggles ass at me* I'll..I'll let you do me here if it'll calm you" she cowered, "*slaps her ass* How 'bout you get the fuck outta my room?! Im comin' out, dammit!" I shouted. She jumped yet again and scurries out the door.

A sigh escapes my mouth. I knew I was gonna see what the commotion was gonna be all about sooner or later. That is, I might as well if they're gonna see a dumb bimbo-ass broad like her to bust open my fuckin' door! "*walks through the door* Alright alright, where's the fire? The hell's been goin' on with y'all lately?" I ask, "It's just that...We dont know what you're talent is, and it's been making us real anxious. What if someone dies and we need everyone to pull together to find out what happened?" Kibo answers, "Exactly. There's only six of us now...It's only a matter of time before Monokuma pulls a fast one on us" Shuichi followed up. Speaking of us six, we have me, Kibo, Shuichi, Miu, Tsumugi, and Maki. Everyone's been on edge for longest..Not only with big the majority of us getting killed or dying somehow, but I...Have been, by far, the most useless out of us all. My alibi's always been the same. "That guy is always in his room", "He never leaves there", "Monokuma knows how rarely he even interacts with anything", and many other things thrown around about me...I dont give a damn about you guys. Im getting outta here no matter what! "Angie and Kaede started making this list of activities while they could, then we finished it. We're thinking this may trigger your Talent" Shuichi brought up, "Be grateful we're even helping your sorry ass" Maki said under her breath, "*turns to Maki* Were you just talking shit about me?" I asked, "Do You Wanna Die?" she retorts and I look away as if nothing happened. I heard Miu giggling behind me. Yeah yeah, laugh it up, bitch. Best watch your ass next time you curl up, cuz you dont wanna know what I'll do to it from there..!

I refocus and look over the list. "Walk the dog, organize a girl's room, read a book, try and beat everyone at Janken, count to 100 really fast, jump to space, cook 50 dishes, worship Atua, draw with your eyes closed, run up the glass wall"...Yep..That's all 10 of 'em. "Why the hell would you put some that I cant really do?!" I asked, "Well..Only a few pitched in to make it up..W-wont know unless we try" Shuichi tries to encourage me. I only beat Kibo at Janken cuz he kept doing scissors but lost most of the time with everyone else. I counted averagely..Only cooked 5 meals, but they came out just ok. I cant draw for shit, and screw this Atone or whatever it's called. All that's left is... "Umm..Since you never visit her room, I'll show you" Kibo offered, then I followed him, ignoring how nervous he became. Wait..We're not going to _Her_ room, are we?

Regret weighing down on my shoulders, Kibo gave a knock and the door opened. "*turns around, pulls up goggles* Just who I wanted! I can test your metal ass out for this baby!" Miu said excitedly, "*throws hands up* W-w-wait! I came here to bring this guy!" Kibo said frantically, "Huh, that asshole? Fuckin' A, man! Well lemme just borrow ya for a- *sees Kibo run out the door* Fuck, what a pussy! Aint like he can really feel shit. *looks at me* And just what's a virgin like you doin' in my turf?" Miu asks me. Looking around, her room is alot more tidied-up than I'd figure. No trash...Maybe a few nuts and bolts on the floor but still. It's all purple and sparkly and shit. The light over this experimentation table really makes me uneased.. As if she's gonna cut me open like in some sci-fi thriller flick. "Apparently I came here just to fail. They sent me your way to see if I can do wonders for a girl's room. At least for you, I got no clue" I told her, "Well duh, shit-for-brains! The fuck you think I am?! This gorgeous body, this bright mind, and these rockin' tits gotta have a spotless, bitchin' room to go with all that! I aint some 2-cent, untrained skank that dont know a drill from a screw-driver" Miu bragged to me. Jeez, cant tell what's bigger. That mouth or them tits...Which Im totally not looking at. "Look you shit-faced virgin, if you're just gonna stand there lookin' lost and shit, you might as well try out this new thing I cooked up. *stands up* 'What is it?' you ask? *pulls the curtains from the mechanical chair* Wala! The Talent Identifier!...Chair-Thing!" she lately adds upon unveiling...Which I dont see much going on with it. Just a bunch of wires and bolts on a chair as far as I can see. "You're staring at it like it's a hot piece of ass! Only look at me like that! Dont try to figure out what's going on with it. This thing told me my talent in seconds" she told me, "Hmmm.. How's this? If it doesn't work on me, you let me play with your fun-bags as you moan for an hour. If it works, I'll...I'll stop calling you names and shit for a day" I wagger, "Let's sweeten the deal my having you as my personal servant for a day" Miu brought up, "...Deal, bitch" I complied.

The moment when I sat in the chair, she lowers the head piece on me, and it runs some letters through a display on the side. "Aaaaand it saaaays~ (Watch, it'll say what your Talent in no time, asshole! Or should I say, Servant?) *sees it say N/A*...WHAT THE FUCK?! XoX" she shouts, "-_-...Think you know what that means -u-" I said to her, "Yeah, that I gotta fix this piece of shit asap! oVo" Miu replied, "Nope. You know what I mean. Our deal, 'member? ouo" I remind her, "Y-you ass! *covers breasts* You're looking forward to filling up my tits? This is the only time you were actually interested in anything else! O" she complained, "Deal's a deal. Don't pussy out on me. I know it's your thing but still" I taunt and try to coax, "P-p-pussy?! Me?! I'll show your ass who the pussy is!" Miu shouted, unsettling me o_o. By the time I try to raise out of the chair, my hands are stuck, and when I looked down, my wrists were locked in place by metal cuffs from the chair! Come unbuttoning could be heard in front of me, and there they were, Miu in her black bra, exposed with an embarrassed, blushing face. Miu then threw her arms at me and placed my hands on her large knockers. "E-EEEEEEE!~ /" she moaned very uncomfortably. I let the caressing happening for about half a minute as she continued whimpering, temperatures rising and we were getting a sexual high, cuz honestly...ALL THIS IS REALLY FUCKIN' HOT RIGHT NOW! TITS, TITS, TITS, TIIIIITTS Q ! Ok Ok, back on track! I needed a moment to muster enough conscious to throw her off.. Sometimes I just can't help that. "W-what's wrong, eh? Thought you were gonna show who was the real pussy..Well? M-Mimi?" I tried to say tauntfully, "D-DONT PUSH IT, SHITFUCE! *makes my hands go under bra and squeeze the huge, soft, bare tiddies* Who's that, YOU DAMN PUSSY?!...AAAAH~ _o_" she then moaned, flipping her head back while sliding a knee to the side of my waist, starting to sit on my lap O O. "Um...It's- It's been over a minute now ...Miu? You stopped, what's-" I said, "*starts rapidly slapping my face* GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF! *throws me to the side and covers cleavage, turns to a stunned Tsumugi* T-tsumugi! This isn't what it looks like! *kicks me in my ass* And you! Get your pervy-ass out of my fuckin' lab! *sees me scurry out of the place* Yeah, that's right! Leave! NO ONE WANTS TO FUCK YOU ANYWAY!" Miu angrily shouted in a blast of rage, "G-goodness. I-Im so sorry I came at a wrong time! / " Tsumugi apologies, "Dont 'Goodness' me! Out with you too, virgin! *sees her leave too* (The hell! That door was locked too oVo)" Miu then thought, left there to calm down.

Once I ran outside, only Shuichi saw me aimlessly running away from where Miu's room was, but decided to not mind his business, seeing how distraught I was. I wouldn't wanna deal with anyone like that either though. My face plants itself on a wall of the school, catching my breath and rubbing the bruises on my cheek...God, I feel way more embarrassed than her! My attempts at my own fun just backfire horribly, Like shit, what am I gonna do when everything's all awkward with me and her? "(...The one time Im called out of my room...Quite a bit just happened and Im literally against a wall here..Im also having this..Strange-ass feeling...I hate it. Im going back to my room and forgetting all of this)" I thought, on the way to said room. However...The closer and closer I got to my room, the more this uncomfortable feeling grew and festered in me. I really wished it was the need to vomit, cuz at least there, I know I'd feel much better afterwards. Now it took me a minute to get through, but once I entered, a sense of guilty started peaking within me. "(What if...I made it up to her?...There's saying sorry but I can't face her after that. Ugh! Why am I thinking about this so much?! Not like Im really into her like that!) *looks around, seeing Shuichi talking to Kibo near a corner* I'll just chalk it up as human decency. Shuichi's smart. He's avoided every questionable conflict so far. I know what to do for now then" I plot to myself, walking over to where the boys are. "H-hey Shuichi.." I started, looking away, "You're looking real bad, you ok?" he asked, "D-dont ask. Think you can...Tell Miu Im sorry?" I ask of him, "(He must've just talked to Miu. If we're talking about her, anything can happen) Sure thing. *sees me nod and walk off* You showed him where Miu's room was, right? What happened?" Shuichi asked Kibo, "Nothing really...Well, I left before I could get dragged into anything" Kibo answers. In no time, I was there, lying in my room. It now feels like Im living under a rock. My one abnormal experience outside was very unwarranted, especially with what happened to me...An hour of reflecting goes by and I hear knocking. Is my life gonna start being out of my control now?

"*opens the door, sees Shuichi in front* So what happened?"

"She said she wants you to visit again at 8:30."

"(Tch. That's another hour from now.) Ok. Anything else she said?"

"Well she'll wanna hear it from you. I couldn't help her with how she felt too much."

"*groans* (If only I can give her a kick in the ass somehow..)"

"You two just have some bad blood to work out. Just go about it carefully."

"Yeah.."

"You're...Interested in her, aren't you?"

"W-what?! Why would I be into a bimbo like her?"

"Im not expert on this sorta stuff, but it'd help if you two sat down and got to know each other. Everyone likes doing that."

"Alright, Butterfly. e e"

"You have an hour and a half to do so by that time. Should be able to cover alot of bases."

"(And he says he isnt an expert on this.)"

"Try to ease up on your approach to her too. I'll...Tsumugi's been pretty stressed herself, so I'll be busy with her" he lastly advices, going off to outside to find Tsumugi. Raauuuuggh...! What am I gonna ask to break the ice? I had nothing for all that time I laid in bed for an hour and a half. My uncertainties grew. After the allotted time pasted, I stepped outside, and started my trek down the halls to go back to Miu's room. Still, I was quite upset about how things've been, ideas began to pop in my head. Thoughts elaborated more and more as I continued walking. Most being tech related. Ok... Just gotta act calmly to get through this. When I led myself to the building that housed Miu's place, I knocked, sure that she could hear my heart race from the other side.

"*opens the door, seeing that my hands were pockets and slightly leaned to the side* O-oh..*looks away* It's you..."

"Heh, don't you look so down. *walks in*"

"*sees me sitting down on the table in the middle of the room, with one knee up and the foot on it too* (Wa-what's with this guy? Is he really gonna act as if what happened didn't happen? ~~)"

"What're you waiting for? You can sit next to me."

"*jumps slightly* (H-huuuuh?!) Y-you think you can just order me around after a visit like that?!"

"But isnt this what everyone does though? Me and my friends don't always talk while standing. (This is kind of a lie, but she shouldn't be able to pick up on this...I don't know if I had any friends before coming this killing game..)"

"(W-well...I..) Ugh I guess. *walks over to the table, sits with legs bent inward*"

"Mind telling me why you wanted me to come back? Even after what happened earlier."

"Well first of all! Stop acting all cool, you shit! The fuck are you planning, huh?!"

"Look I asked first."

"But Im the one that invited you!"

"We got off on the wrong foot, so assuming anything would be a bad step too."

"(He's still giving me the same attitude!) This shit with you acting like this is nothing to you is pissing me off!"

"*sighs* I asked you a question, and (I need to say this carefully) Im sorry for what I asked earlier then that escalated. Ok?"

"...I dont like being taken advantage of.. When all those guys were alive, they made fun of me for my.. The things I did."

"(I might've said a few things before with them too, but still) Yeah, especially that Kokichi guy. He got on everyone's nerves. All that fuckin' lying."

"OOOOOO! If I could smack the shit outta him and use my laser goggles on him, I'd totally do it in a heartbeat!"

"You could've punched him with me that one time. So why didnt you do anything?"

"...Uh-"

"And you have laser goggles?"

"...They still need testing.. And functionality... ;"

"(Da fuck? Why even mention them?) Uh so, back to my question. What's the occasion?"

"*twiddles with fingers* I umm.. Just need someone else to talk to...And maybe ease my nerves from that...Incident."

"I've had a feeling. *she looks at me* I mean, especially now...And those other times during the Trials, your confidence is very inconsistent. Im willing to help with that."

"H-help my confidence? Umm..."

"(Oh man, what's she gonna bring up?)"

"I..Usually dont get this far with myself cuz.. I used drugs to..Yknow...Distract myself. _ _"

"(D-dr..Did she say drugs?) L-like what?"

"Uuuuh on a scale of 1 to 10 how bad do you think Heroin is?"

"...I dont think you want me to answer that. _ _"

"For a while, that dork-ass Monokuma took whatever I had away, so my tech is all I have!"

"Would that mean you have withdrawals? I heard of it before."

"Well yeah! Sometimes I just wanna punch through a wall or kick a door down!"

"I-Im sure we have our times where we're like that too. ^_^; (Sure as hell cant be me though. e e)"

"R-really? I...Guess I never thought of that.."

"(Huh. Bought that real well) Ok uhh...I know it's sorta your thing, but think you can explain why you're into mechs and building shit?"

"Why? I make shit day in and day out! I feel hella accomplished with all that I've made!"

"So it makes you happy?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Anything else?"

"There's also uhh...Ever so often, *looks down, blushes* I enjoy lookin' at my huge tits in the mirror. Yknow, blushing at them- I-I mean! Basking at their largeness! Nothing weird about that! O/O"

"*pauses and blinks* (Pretend I didnt hear about that) What if...Someone were to look at them and..Play with them with you?"

"Hey are you-"

"Im just asking, if you dont mind."

"I kinda mind but.. T-that could help too."

"(A likely answer. I know what else to do for that as well. ewe) Well..If you make gadgets...Then you must've...Made THOSE gadgets before."

"What do you...?"

"Yknow...For pleasure."

"All I make is for pleasure."

"...(I might as well say it.) LIKE, FOR YOUR PUSSY!"

"Huh?! You sayin' there's something wrong with my vag?!"

"Nono, like- Ugh! (Do I really need to spell it out?) For masturbating!"

"...Huh, never thought of that. May work on that tonight."

"(You cant be serious.._ _;)

"I might've came across that thought with those times I experimented on Kibo, but his pussy-ass keeps getting away! Dgh! What a virgin!"

"W-wait, so you're not a virgin?"

"...T-that's not the point! If I wanna tinker with your privates, take it like a man and hold the fuck still!"

"I...Think he just wants the consent at that point. You know that's a thing, right?"

"Whatever! I couldnt do whatever I wanted and he's a bitch for it!"

"(That just...Didnt make any sense. I feel scared now) I...Wanted to do more with you earlier, but I knew I had to stop at some point. You'd appreciate it more if I did, right?"

"Uhhhh...Yes...and No.."

"Ok...What?"

"I-I would, most cuz Bitchmugi wouldn't have caught us...And no, cuz...I sorta wanted to, as well.."

"(I...Might regret asking later, but...) Wanted to...What?"

"W-well what do ya think, shithead? I kinda...Wanted you to blast my pussy off with some dicking..if you catch my drift. /"

"(But that wasn't subtle at all!) Ok then...Then...(May regret this too) Ok what kinks you got? (.o)"

"*thinks for a moment* Uh dick..."

"...UH HUH."

"...*rocks from side to side, thinking some more*...Rubbing my clit, and my tits..."

"...(Holy shit man...) You virgin."

"Like you got alot more!"

"Kinda got a list."

"Ah ha! So all you do is wank it your room all day!"

"..Not wank...But I do touch myself alot to help me think about shit."

"...(I..Kinda wanna see that but- AHEM.)"

"Before I start, how often do you even wank?"

"Probablyyyyy.. Eh 10 times...A mon- (Dont wanna make it sound like too much! O/O) -Year."

"(Ok there's no way that shit's true.) Yeah, try twice a week in my shoes."

"Damn, you must be a man-whore or somethin'."

"(That's not even how that works!)"

"Well...As far as kinks. Ahem. Big tits, big ass, blonds, long hair, handjobs, watching gag videos, titjobs, big pussies, watching doggystyle, sucking me from the back, fingering with five fingers, thighs, bath sex, fresh smells, putting my fingers in hair, licking pubic hair, massaging my feet, squeezing ti-"

"*head spins from hearing the list of fetishes for 20 more seconds* q ..."

"-tried watching chicks with dicks get fucked, didnt really do it for me aaaaand yeah that's about it. Hmm? You ok?"

"O_O...*takes a long pause* Da fuck did I just hear?"

"You were doubting me though."

"More like...I-I never thought you had that many. A-and you're a virgin? . ."

"I know alot more than a usual virgin."

"(OoO...That's...A bit hot..O O)"

"Anyways you may have some too, but you dont even know it."

"H-how would you know?"

"Only one way to find out."

-LEMON TERRITORY-

"(Hey not yet, dammit!)"

"W-well if...If we're gonna see now..I need to get shit off my chest first."

Alright shoot."

"...Uh, I dunno how though."

"Well maybe you would've if you weren't such a drug addict."

"*bats eye at me* Ok you can just KISS THE FATTEST PART OF MY ASS!"

"Your flat ass?! I never think of back there anyway!"

"GOOD! Cuz you'd spare yourself of the funk that comes with it!"

"THEN DUMP YOUR DIRTY ASS IN A TUB!"

"Or HOW 'BOUT YOU DO IT, CUZ NOW YOU CAN EAT MY ASS!"

"Not a dumb bitch like you!"

"WELL THIS DUMB BITCH IS GONNA KICK THE SHIT OUTTA YOU!"

"WHAT'S UP THEN?! *shoves head into her's* AS IF YOUR SCRONY-ARM-ASS GONNA DO SHIT!"

"A HORNY FUCK LIKE YOU NEEDS A KICK IN THE ASS TOO!"

"OH YEAH?! BET YOU CANT GET UP AFTER I BUTT-FUCK YOU!"

"AFTER THAT SHIT YOU PULLED?! YOU WOULDNT!"

"OH YEAH?!"

"YOU TELL ME, FUCKHEAD!"

"Then where's that ass at?! Ooo that's right! I CANT SEE IT!"

"*leans head in* LEMME TELL YOU THAT MY ASS IS JUST FINE!"

"*push head harder* BITCH, CUT YOUR SHIT!"

"NAH CUT YOUR'S!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME! O"

"BITCH IM MAD!"

"DAFUQ ARE WE DOI-"

"ARGU-! *accidentally kisses her* OxO...*holds the back of her head* The hell're you doing?!"

"It's not me, faggot! IT'S YO-"

"WHO YOU- *kisses her again, locks lips with her longer and separates away* Is that what you want?! Alright, skank! oVo"

"(WAIT! NO! I-) *gets ready to slap me, but eases up into a lightly balled up fist from aggressively being kissed, eyes slightly roll back while drooling* (FFFFUUCK! Why's this feel so damn good?!)"

"*kisses her some more after a moment and smacks lips away, wiping them* Da hell? *sees that Im practically on top of her* W-what's going on here?! / "

"*touches chest, digging into my shirt* W-we were gonna fuck so...D-dont stop~.."

"I-I was in the moment..."

"Well keep being in the moment CUZ YOU'RE NOT LEAVING TIL WE HAVE SEX! Now get your cock AND DO ME! oVo"

"*sees her undo her belt, drops her boots and takes off her skirt. I then heard big locking clicks on the door as it shuts itself* (Fuckin' shit, what'd I get myself into? TT~TT...Alright, now you can do it.)"

-WARNING: LEMON TERRITORY-

Miu's juices started flowing and staining her panties, then the table as her face looked lewder by the second. She didnt hesitate to undo my belt, making my boner sling out of my pants. "MMMM Yes, gimme that dick, baby~!" Miu said in excitement, "I-I guess we're really gonna do it then..*starts getting jerked off by her hand* You brought me back to finish me off, huh? /-" I asked, "So what if I did?! That dick is mine now! Eheheheheee!" she sinisterly giggled, aligning and grinding against it with her vaginal flaps, making us both moan and our hearts race. Miu was biting her lips, putting her hand on my lower back, spreading eagle on me. "Mmmmm~ That cock is ready to go to town on me..*gives me one more kiss on the lips* Cmon..Stick that shit in me...*stretches arms behind the examination table, feels a button. Lowering a machine from the ceiling with a spinning dildo at the end, unknown to me* (OR ELSE, FUCKER!) I know you want it..Mmm.." she moaned some more, "(Hmm..I did wanna see her tits sooo..Alright, slut, you asked for it!) HMPH!" I grunted, giving her a big thrust into her, shoving my cock into that wet, tight pussy of her's, making her jump up, "AAAAAAAAAHHHH~! *starts getting fucked* FUCK! FUUUCK! YES! FUCK ME OUT! EEEEEEEEEE!" she started moaning loudly from intense pleasure, drooling while taking my genitals slamming into her's with a tight embrace. "Mmm! Mmm! Mmmm! q- (Damn does she feel so good. I feel like I can go all night on her! Oh no I can't! I came in at 8:30!) *looks at watch* (9pm?! I gotta hurry!) *fucks her faster, making her tits pop out of her top, jiggling in circles, stares at them with big eyes* (D-damn are they still so big to look at! Fuck, Miu really does have a sexy body! )" I thought to myself, slowing down slightly to put her tits together. "M-my tittes! *sees me licking them, turns head to the side, closes eyes* He-he's actually putting his tongues all over my tits! Aaaaaaah! *feels them being squeezed and kissed on* D-DONT SQUEEZE THEM! / *eases up* N-no keep doing that! I want you to suck the hell outta of them!" she retracts in pleasure, "(Really?! Even while we're fucking?!) *presses lips right on her big nips and large pink areola, starts sucking them, yanking my neck back and forth, stretching them in and out* MMMMMM! q *smacks my lips away and goes back in, sucking them like that again* (Fuck these're delicious!)" I then thought, slowly getting drove crazy from how deletable Miu is, "OOOOH FUUUUCK! YES! YES, LIKE THAT! SUCK ME OFF! SUCK ME FUCKIN' DRY! O;;;;" Miu loudly moaned some more, making us sweat heavily. Holy hell, why didnt I think of doing this sooner?! I was missing out on all this the whole time? "*burying my head into them huge pillows one more time, I finish sucking on her breasts* God that was fuckin' good! *wipes my wet mouth off* Now to finish your horny ass off. You damn nympho" I said with a big, devilish grin, "*gives me the same grin* Gimme all you got, you cock-slingin' fucker" she said to me, "Here goes, bitch! *lays stomach to stomach on her, making her rapidly gasp on me as I fast-fucking cock ruptures inside her* I-Im getting close!" I warned her before grunting, "WAAAAAAH! GIVE IT TO ME! DO IT! *feels my cock throbbing and quaking inside* COME WITH MEEEEEE~! *loads of semen pumps inside, spews out of pussy and runs off the table* S-S...SPLOOOOOOOSSSH!~ KEEP GUSHIIING!~" Miu moans out ecstatically, having a heavy orgasm coming on, shared with me as her pussy "splooshed" out juices she had pent up for the longest. My hips locked into her for a long moment, finishing my sperm-dumping into her. Min's legs lowered on the back of mine, our exhaustion and sexual high taking us for a while, laying there on her now messy lab table.

"Oooooo~ That was sooo good. I think you made my ass cum too ('u')" she comments, "(That's...That's not how that works..)" I thought, embarrassed. She mustered up enough strength to press that button under the table again to make the ceiling-dildo-bot-thing return to inside the ceiling, but this time I heard it moving. "!O_O; *looks behind, seeing the dildo being the last thing that was going up. bats back at her, grabs her collar and gets in her face* WERE YOU GONNA RAM THAT THING UP MY ASS?! OmO" I asked in anger, "Gehehehe, only if you didnt bone me -u-" Miu revealed to me, "What the fuck! I thought you said you didnt have make anything for you to masturbate with!" I brought up, "Hmm...Why didnt I use it to jam in me? It can lower, go back and forth and everything" Miu says to herself, "Well fuck this then! Im getting the fuck outta here! *gets off and puts pants back on, speed-walking to the door, seeing that it's still locked* Bitch! Unlock this stupid door! I aint gonna literally get screwed over by you!" I ordered, "*lays on stomach, swings legs back and forth* Dont you want more of this though? eue" she said to me, "...*looks at a clock on a wall* IT'S 9:48!" I reminded her, "! Oh shit, that late already?! *picks up the remote off the ground and presses the open button* Go go! Dont want that damn bear offing us!" she said urgently, "*sees the door opening* Gotta hurry!" I urged myself, dashing out of the door. Miu flops over to the side, with a dreamy, satisfied look on her face.

In my high speed dash, I saw Monokuma scouring over the outside, then he looked at me with a bit of an angered face, making me go even faster to my room. He isnt thinkin' about killing me, is he?! The deep-seated fear in me emerging (AKA, The Bitch mode) comes out in me and makes me run like a madman into the school building, big patches of dirt explode behind me as I quickly find myself busting through the door. "*hears me coming in* Hey hey! What's wrong?!" SHuichi asked, "*flops on the ground* I almost died...That's all (つ﹏)･ﾟ｡" I answer. He sighed. "*hunches over with his hands on his knees* W-well you're still alive, which is great and all, but you have just two minutes to get to your room!" he urges, "*looks at watch* SHIT!" I shouted, racing the rest of the way to my room, making it in there with only 30 seconds to spare. PHHEEEWWW, that was too damn close. OW! What the- Why's my penis hurt all of a sudden? I must've busted my load too hard or something. I then laid in the bed. All that death-defying shit really drained me. If anyone died right now, I wouldnt give a- "A Body's Been Discovered!~" I heard, making me jump out of my bed...WAIT WHAT THE FUCK?! A-A BODY?! BUT WHO?! "*pops out of nowhere* Said me" said Monokuma, "*bumps my head on the wall from another jump* How the hell do you get in my room?!" I react, "Poowhohooo~ A magician never reveals his secrets. Anyways, Im kiddin'. Livin' up, will ya" he said to me, "Hard to do so when you're such an oppressor. e e" I reply, "Be grateful, dammit! Anyways I saw the whole thing. *sees me put a shocked face on, blushes and holds chest* Oh youthful love! I never thought you two would be such passionate lovers. You even argue and go into angry sex like one!" he rambled, "W-we're not lovers! I was just...Caught up was all" I retort, "Yeah yeah dood. That's what couples and Exes say all the time too. *giggles* Oh how delightful would it be to see one of you die somehow. We already got rid of the small fries anyway" he also said, unsettling me, "(This damn, rape-faced, pedo-bear-looking..!)" I angrily thought. "*hears the bell chiming with me, sees the TV come on, announcing that it is nighttime* Oh look it's me, hey me! *turns back to me* Alright kid. You heard other me up there, it's bedtime mister!" he told me before sliding under my bed. I check under it and there's no sign of him. Ugh this is like a damn fever dream and I can't wake up...All I can do is sleep and hope for the better tomorrow. And so I did. The was falling and day arose me seemingly in one instant. I was hearing footsteps in no time.

With hunger in the pits of my stomach, I followed our ever-shortening group down to the dinning room. Damn that Monokuma..I'll never forgive such a shitbag for trying to make us pick each other off. Yeah one or two of them I really hated but still. Once we got to the dinning room and everyone said their initial greetings, Miu couldnt help but to look shyly at me a few times, often with a lewd smile attached. Oh great, another thing to stress me out. Just don't do anything stupid, ok?...Who the hell am I kiddin', she is, isnt she? Once everyone got their food and were sitting at the table, that was when all hell was trying to break loose. "Hey guys! Everyone doing good?" Miu suddenly blurts, getting everyone's attention...Noo.. she wouldnt! "Guess who had a crazy night last night! *sees me stand up* That's right! See that guy over there! *points to me, and my blush intensified* Yeah him, I fucked the shit outta him! Lucky bastard, right? ^0^" Miu pretty much announced, followed with everyone's gasp, stunning me, "(This...This has to be a lie. That can't be true!)" Tsumugi thought, "I-is that true?" Shuichi asked, "*raises my head* Yep! I made her scream like the pig she was too!" I confirm to everyone, blowing them away...At first. "Hey Shuichi...Why's it look like he's crying?" Kibo whispered, "I know...Poor guy" Shuichi whispered back. The rest of the group was asking me and Miu a bunch of trivial questions...When I say the rest of the group, I mean excluding Maki. She's really acting like me when this whole thing started, not taking part in shit. I'd do the same if I were her though, shit. I keep forgetting she's there.. Yes most of the questions pertain to us doing the sex...And yes, she was still having too much fun with all that...Dammit, all from the one time I step outside my room too! Just please somebody kill me!...But Miu, she was looking happy and more confident after our meet and greet was over with, as if we made a miracle or some shit. I guess making someone happy counts for something, right?...Yeah I know...What's wrong with me? ｡ﾟ(இ‸இﾟ)ﾟ｡

More from this...Some other time! I dont know when this'll continue but look forward anyway, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life! Oh and the other stories after this as well! You'll see!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there, readeeeers~! Those that dont read all my stories are in for a treat these days. Gonna try to liven shit up by giving this and the Etna fic a chapter. I'll make a Conversation post about a bit more about this, since everyone seems real interested in me doing other fics. Which is understandable since the Renny fanfic has been very lengthy, and still has a ways to go before it's completion. This chapter is pretty much what you'd expect from this sort of story, but we're in the post-game area for this, and boy is it tricky to think about all that, but i was able to press on anyway. There's also a mystery throughout this chapter. Some may get it off the bat, others might not, yall will have to see and that should be entertaining too. Plenty of shit to laugh at, so let me not keep yall with this paragraph-long intro. Go on and read.

Enjoy ಡuಡ

Chapter 2: Assisting You, Miu.

—

My eyes stained my face yet was masked from my redness, trying to look not too phased by Miu always being like "Yep! Boned like that", "Right up my ass, baby!" and more confusingly "My ass was cumming all niiight~", which even Shuichi was compelled to object...But given the case that no one but us are experienced, and how he didnt wanna drag Monokuma into this, he turned a blind eye to it. Well congrats anyway, bitch. Everyone thinks you're way dirtier than what you let on. Wanting things anally and shit. From there, everyone either walked to their rooms or went to talk privately with others. Meanwhile with me, the former happened but...This shit also happened.

"*puts hand on my door*...I can hear you.."

"! H-how could you tell?"

"*bats at her* Im not deaf, bitch! Now get the hell away from me!"

"EEK! (S-so angry! Y-you can do this, Miu! For the sake of these huge, bouncin' tatas!)"

"*sees her look down and making her tits jump in her hands*...Da fuck're you doing?"

"(Oh! He's staring! I-I guess I got him then!) *points at me* Right, now you listen here! When we fucked, you gave me a few ideas!"

"...Huh?"

"(How the hell does he not get it?) I should've known a slow, mouth-drooling moron like you needs a good handholding for this!...Just like last night! (BAM! Score 1 for me, bitches!)"

"(I wanna slap her so hard..._V_) Quit fuckin' around! What is it!? oVo"

"When you plugged me hard, that really loosened up my corn hole, and I took one of the most comfortable dumps ever! So I was thinkin', maybe I should make that Talent Identifier thing have a strap-on and it should make the process more reliable. And it worked in a snap for me, so if I were to try it on yo-"

"Nope nope, I see where this is going and I aint doin' all that just to be probed. I may be into alot of weird shit but not this. - -"

"Hmph! Well if you're gonna be a pussy about it, just hotdog it. I already warmed it up."

"...It better work in 10 seconds. After that, Im hopping' my ass off."

"Have it your way. *takes out a wet rag* Also-"

"That's chloroform! Im not falling for that trick!"

"Alright, Plan H then."

"Wait wha- *hand gets snagged and is sent at 40mph with her* WHOOOA WHOA! HOW THE-"

"My tits must've really distracted you! These Speed Shoes will get us to my lab in no time! *hears them make KEHKEHKEKKEeeh sounds and feels us stopping* (Th-they're already out of gas?! o_o)"

"*moves feet as fast as possible, but trips forward as she turns around* B-bitch, dont turn like-! *flops on top of her in the grass*"

"*has me impact off of cleavage, then has my head rest in between them* Hehehe I knew these would come in handy. eue"

"*slaps both tiddies, sees her winch and stands up* Ugh, you're such a damn clown. We were just fine earlier!"

"*covers breasts, stands up too* Well if my shit just worked, we would've been there by now, so ANYWAYS!"

"*turns away* Tch. Any other reason you dragged me out like that?"

"*sighs* Fine, I wanted to talk to you for a bit..I've had a sneaking feeling about you helping me. If you can make this shit work on you, it'd make what you are official."

"And that'd be?"

"Clean your ears, fucker! Shit's only a feeling, ok?! So fuck if I know. Now quit being a pussy and hurry on in with me" Miu told me and I followed her the rest of the way to her lab, regrettably so, of course. We proceed inside. There, I saw the wacky contraption front and center...As well as a box of wet dildos on the side. "*sees me frown* Alright before you whine, just know that after that first one worked, I couldnt get it again and had to try out a dozen other ones. Apparently the longer, the better" Miu then clarified to me, "Uuuuh that'd be an important detail, yknow! Damn right Imma bitch at you for that!" I bitched, "G-geez j-just go ahead and plant your ass on it" she then told me, "TEN. SECONDS" I told her. Miu lowers the head piece over my head once I sat on the...That thing, as I made it bend backwards as best I could, looking upset the whole time. If I were any more angered, I wouldnt notice the wheel that she attached to the side, right behind the display. She slapped it, making it spin like one of those roulette wheels. "*hunches over the chair's arm* And the results saaaaaaay~! (Cmon baby, cmon!)" she anxiously said, "*feels her tits hanging all over my arm and shoulder* (Gggghhnn..! T-this isnt making anything better. Even if it is on purpose, I still dont like you're skunk-ass eVe...4..5..6! oVo)" I resently thought, "*sees the display still rolling with letters*...Ahem, IT SAAAAAAAAAAAAYS~! *hears it dingling* ! (It rang! IT'S FUCKIN FINISHED! WHAT IT IS?! OUO;;;;) IT'S- *sees the letters blank for a moment, then come back* 'Ultimate _ _ _ _ _ ASS_ _ _ _ _ _'..OUO;;;...O_O...*grabs me by the collar and shakes me* WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR ULTIMATE TALENT?! TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME! (⓪O⓪);; I'LL LET YOU FUCK MY ASS AND THESE TITS OUT IF YOU TEL- *get tits slapped* OUCH! O" she reacts, backing away and covers her tatas, "*pushes the head piece away and stands up* I dont fuckin' know, bitch! That was your job to figure that out, but now you dont either, so just forget it! Now dont you dare follow me or come to my room, CUZ IM TIRED OF YOUR SHIT!" I yelled at her, walking out of the lab, "*massages knockers* Tch! *sees me walk out the door, looks at the display* If I cant figure this out, I'll just go to the next best thing.. *jumps up quickly* Pooichi'll solve this in no time!...Oww.." Miu said to herself, going back to holding her jugs.

After she had a good five minutes to herself, Miu ran over to Shuichi, who was trying to talk to Kiibo and Maki. Once Maki saw the word "ASS" on the paper Miu had, she walked away, sensing some tomfoolery trying to happen. Shuichi and Kiibo couldnt help but look at each other in confusion.

"Look look, I know this doesnt look right, but I gotta know about this! My enhanced Talent Identifier Machine thingie almost cracked the code on revealing Shitface's Talent. It's just a few letters off, Pooichi! A FEW LETTERS! TTOTT"

"*looks at the blanks* Miu, t-this is way more than a few off..More like almost a dozen..."

"POOICHI! TTOTT"

"A-are you sure you wanna help, Shuichi?...I know I wouldnt."

"*grabs the paper* It..Shouldnt hurt to try, Kiibo, so...Let's see..*looks at it closely* (Huh...This is two words..Dont see that everyday.)"

"Anything Shuichi?"

"Hmm, I may need a bit of an opinion. This is five letters, and six more are missing on the second word."

"Umm..What would it be then? This guy's a hard one if it's two words..Oh I got something! If 'Ass' is the start of a word, then-"

"Exactly, it has to be 'Assistant'."

"Yaaaay! Leave it to some dunce tin-can-built bot and Pooichi to solve this baby! ^O^"

"*points* Hey, you just assumed im made of tin cans! That's robo-phobic! For your information, I dont have any tin in my body! And Im not a dunce!"

"G-geez, chill out man...Can you even feel it if it's cold?"

"That's robo-phobic too, of course I can!...Usually.. "

"Hey, can it please. Im trying to think..."

"*sees him close his eyes*...Ahem. Anytime, smarty."

"...Dghhah, nothing's coming to me now. Maybe I'll have it by tomorrow."

"We were getting close too..Ok, I'll go back to my room then. Later guys. *walks away*"

"*looks back at Shuichi* Cmoooon Pooichi! I'll-I'll let you see under my shirt! TT﹏TT"

"N-no thanks..I should have an answer or two tomorrow, so see ya. *walks away*"

"-﹏-...*cries on the ground, slamming fist down* WHAT IS IT! FUUUUCK! TTOTT *stands up, spits grass out of mouth* FINE! I'll figure this shit out myself! Even if it takes all night, dammit! n" Miu said after all that whining, running back to her lab. And so, night was starting to fall rapidly, not having much else to do other than thinking about what this Talent could be. "Ass..Ass...What'd start with that? Leave it her lame ass to get stuck on a word like that...Aww fuck it, I dont give a shit anymore" I said to myself, closing my eyes, "I know what it is~" said (another) voice I hated, "! *sees Monokuma appear out of my bed* You just love coming out of our beds, do you? Just like some damn Monster under a kid's bed.._V_" I comment, "Oh you didnt know? I am the Monster under children's bed. There's already multiples of me out and about. It's always me too. I sometimes even give the Boogie man a visit" he told me, "You're pullin' me. The hell you want now? _ _" I asked, "Oh that. Our dear lil' Miu forgot that she can only sleep-in within the confines of her lab once a week. She's trying to pull another all-nighter on me by not resting in her assigned room, and as punishment, you're involved too, buddy!" Monokuma said in uncomfortable joy, "W-what?! Why the hell me?!" I react, "Cuz I said so, lover-boy! Now get on up and outta here, and go to your sweetheart! *pulls out a gun, aims it at me* And tell 'er Mono sent ya to have yet another night of romance -u-" Monokuma told me, forcing me out of my room.

As if I'd wanna ever come back to this filthy bitch. Being all dumb and shit. Once I put her ass to sleep, it'll just be an "In-and-out" thing. The walk there sucked too, taking me about three minutes to get the whore's house. Even then, not a ton of time to plan what to do, so YEAH THANKS MONOFUCK! I knocked on her door and to my surprise, no answer. Like nothing? She fappin'? Even then, her room's just one big ass space, so giving herself some corner action is unlikely, 'least if you ask me. Come to think of it, how does that work for her? As I thought about all that, the door oddly opened up to me. Might be busted or somethin'. I enter, and what hit my ears was drippings, then I felt some heat emitting from a direction. Looking that way, there so happened to be a door, so I was like "Ok Let's open that" aaaaaaaaand.

"*opens the door* Phew, what a pis- *sees me* O O...O/O"

"...*sees her with a towel on* (...Fuck - -)"

"*holds towel tightly* YOU FUCKIN' PERV! THE FUCK YOU DOING IN MY LAB, HUH?! You couldnt wait to get some more of this, COULD YOU?! oVo"

" H! LOOK HERE! Ò o Ó ╬ *sees her stunned with eyes widened*...(The hell? Did I fuck myself up too?) *eyes drift downward, slaps face* That AsshatKuma forced me to be here for YOUR bitch ass so I can help you sleep! That's it, got it?! ō ō"

"...S-so you didnt come to see my awesome rack? o o"

"N-n...(Cmon! You can say it! N! O!) N-n-nooot r-the plan../"

"HAH! Not even you can resist these wonderfully developed bosoms! *starts opening towel* Fall victim and gaze, horn-do-"

"*stops her hands in time* IM NOT HERE FOR THAT, OK?! Ò/Ó *quickly ties towel over tits with big knot* Now keep your stupid boobs to yourself!"

"(Fuck, man! I almost had his balls quakin' and ready to drop on me! V) Tah, your loss, shitface e e. But wait, the hell's that mean for you really? You dont go back to your room tonight or what?"

"! (D-do I...?...Wait..'She's trying to pull another all-nighter on me by not resting in her assigned room, and as punishment, you're involved too, buddy!'...so..'And tell 'er Mono sent ya to have yet another night of romance'.)ono...Shit. I really am fucked."

"H-huh? I was on the money, wasnt I? o o"

"...He even had a gun, so you know he wasnt fuckin' around."

"Well, speakin' of fuckin'. Time to bone. *gets ready to open towel*"

"*puts a hand out* H-HOLD UP!"

"UGH the fuck is it now?!"

"*siiighs* If my hands are tied here, we might as well try to get to know each other more like last time."

"God you're a fuckin' pussy! A beautiful, drop-dead gorgeous broad with huge tits in front of you in a towel, and you're like 'well let's talk first 3'."

"Look you pink-haired junkie! Im not one of those guys who wants to dick down girls on sight, OK!?"

"Nah, you're still a pussy to me. e_e"

"Well this pussy is gonna knock your ass out. Maybe then that'll put you to sleep, and then I'll fuck you while you're unconscious. That sound like a pussy to you? -V-"

"Y-you wouldnt dare! oVo"

"Dont tempt me - -. Well screaming our lungs out aint getting us anywhere, so let's just go with Plan A."

"Uuuugh, well what's wrong with tryin' to knock me up now, eh? Practically hot-n-ready here!"

"(Knocking you up? Not even on your life. - -) Ahem...How 'bout you dont get so angry all the time?"

"Speak for yourself, fag. All that damn yelling."

"Cuz Im dealing WITH A HORNY, BIMBO-LOOKING, FAKE-TITS-HAVIN- *takes deep breaths* Ok..ok. May got a point there. We both have some anger problems."

"Geez, and I thought I get hella mad. You dont see me sayin' you got a small dick."

"Right right e e...*leans on the wall next to her* Guess to really start, what do you like?"

"My inv-"

"Besides your toys. _ _"

"Ok then..Ooo I like reading these books. Like 'Ol' Mcdonald', 'Ben's Barn' and...'The Numbers Next Door'."

"...Are those...? They're kids books, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Hell's wrong with reading what kids read?"

"I...Honestly dont think about it..But figured you'd grow outta that after, yknow...12."

"Look, I had lookin' at all them long-ass instructions I see when you build shit! 'Least kid's shit are short and sweet."

"(...Well that made things a bit harder..- -)"

"We gonna bone now? My bod's not the only thing getting dry."

"...Listen, if we're gonna have any type of sex, I gotta like some part of you."

"Wait what about last night? Fuck happened there?"

"I...(Damn, what even was that?) I..Got mad, I rememberer that.."

"And you fucked me. Cmon, I know you remember rocking my world downstairs."

"M-maybe Im...not all that well in the moment../"

"(Alright he's fuckin' around. =-=..I smell a bit of weakness, baby. -u-) In the moment, eh? In that case!"

"M-mi- *turns to her, seeing her huge tits jump out of her towel as she drops it, posing sexually while winking* O/O Holy. Fuck."

"(Yeeeah that's right, prey's right where I want 'im eue) *sees my boner sticking more and more forward, puts tits in my face* Cmoooon~ Be a good boy, and fuck me out~"

"*turns away* Im not fucking a bitch like you! つ﹏"

"*puts hand on the wall over me, looking down from above where I was* Then you're gonna be my bitch tonight. Nowhere else to go but poundtown, buddy. -u-"

"*feels her big, warm tits drooping on my head* (HhhHhhhaaaugh~ Those feel real gooood~ -q-) *feels something being put on my head* H-huh? -feels on them- (Her goggles?! o/o)"

"*stands in front, puts tits all in my face, then puts dong between thighs, smothers it with thighs and strokes from the shaft's base* Gimme that big ol' cock, boner boy~. Im cravin' for some sailors -/-"

"I-I think you mean semen..."

"...SHUT YOUR STUPID ASS UP AND FUCK ME!"

"(I really cant get outta this, huh? If only it was Maki or somethin') Fine fine! *grabs her huge udders* Happy, you cow? /"

"Mmmmmm, t-there! Now fuck this cow~! q "

"(...Im forgetting she said that in 3..2..)" I thought to myself before going ahead and start moaning as she served me some more. Her pussy was dripping all over my shaft as I was thrusting slowly into her thighs, and the fluids were drenching my scrotum in seconds. I got a mouthful of them huge, weighty udders of her's, which she loved every second of while I got harder on her. "Aaaaahh there we go, big man..Im sooo ready get cum-dumped.." she was saying breathily, starting to stroke with one hand and using her index finger to stroke the top of the shaft with the other hand. My pants fell, and she had a brief caressing of my balls. It made me curious to travel my other hand elsewhere, and I chose an...Interesting spot. "*feels up on her ass, feeling some of it flap a bit over my fingers* W-whoa. Looks like I was wrong yesterday..You got some good trunkage back there o/o" I comment, "Do I-I mean well well, look who came around and now has a real interest in my ass. I do have a Goddess-like body after all. You better feel lucky you get to fuck it, mortal u" Miu says to me, "(Ugh cant stand her gloating - -) How 'bout you stick a cork in it? Speaking of that.." I alluded, "*gets turned around, tits get grabbed from behind and is bent over* Hey what's the big i- GUAAAGGH!" she moaned in a choking manner from me sticking my cock all up in her pussy from behind, then I started pounding that naughty ass while squeezing her big tiddies. Her tongue was sticking out while I was fucking out that cunt of her's, ready to bust hot sperm in her, "Gyi! Gyi! Gyi! Fuck! Fuck! Aaaaaugh n-not so rough! Im sorry, Im sorry for-! *feels my cock shaking and throbbing* W-wait! Im not- *gets hips grabbed on* Hey, I said Im not reaDY! *gets fucked much faster* HaaahahaahaaaahaaahaAAAUUGH FUCK! (H-he's never went this fast in me! Fuck do I feel like some fuckhole!) *looks behind, seeing how red the ass cheeks are* (He's pounding me so hard my ass is all red!) HARDER, Fuck that ass harder!" Miu shouts, "HMM! HMM! HMM! (Cant..keep it up for long..!) All! Most! There! Bitch!" I warned her, "Fuuuuuuck~! Fuck me out, stud! *feels sperm oozing* Pound all that in me! Knock me U-UUUUPP! *is getting came inside of* S-SPLOOOOOOSHH! Q" Miu loudly moaned out, taking bursts of jizz in her pussy as my cock was flooding her insides.

We shared a...wonderful moment when we found ourselves up on the wall, with my hands on both of her's while they were on the wall as well. She was moving her ass up and down on my pelvis until my penis flopped out of her. "S-see?...That wasnt so bad, wasnt it? *sees me look away* Cmon..Gotta admit I fucked you good eue" Miu said to me, "Heh, last time I checked I was doing the pounding..Not you.." I reply, taking her goggles off, catching my breath with her. Next moment, I was digging my fingers into her pussy, "G-ghn! *turns to me* What's all- *surprised, getting kissed by me, both our mouths opened* O-ok pal, the hell's this now? /" Miu asks, "What? Cant like kissing a bitch I fucked? So shut up.." I told her, going back in for a kiss, more sensual than the last, bringing us to close our eyes this time as she has her hands behind my head as I lock lips with her from behind. After our psuedo-romantic moments together, we decide to go into the shower room of her's, putting our clothes on before preparing to rest on her...Experiment table. "...I cant sleep on this. How'd you even sleep in this room?" I ask, "I uh..Usually just rest at my workbench in my chair" she answered, "...Get the hell away from me. *sees her get up and go to the workbench* (Is this the punishment I got dragged into? Not being able to sleep myself? Oh that damn bear is lucky I dont have a gun!)...*gets up and goes to her as she rests her head* Alright bitch, move it. You're sitting on my lap" I then told her, "*looks behind with a smirk* Wanna feel some more of this ass on ya? *sees me get angered* Or wouldnt it feel nice if I was behind you and these airbags were all up on your back? eue" she asked, "- - ╬ (Calm down man..Remember, anger management)...I..I like my idea better thank you. I didnt ask for a suggestion from you, didnt I? -u- ╬" I reply as she made a sly giggle and I took her spot, with her new ass-placement on my crotch. It took me a moment to then realize I had to rest my head either right next to her's or possibly behind her head..Which somehow made me har- NOT NOW, BONER! Daahhh, anyways I chose the latter and slept like that for the whole night...And again, fuck you, Monokuma.

The next day came up after a rather standard 8 hours. It was morning and my eagerness of going back to my room rose upon waking up, especially after this. "*wakes up shortly after me, yawns* Oh man, what a dream that was. Imagined some guy's head was on- * tries to touch the top of head, but feels my head laying on the temple*...THE FUCK YOU DOING ON MY HEAD LIKE THAT?!" she screamed, "*sits up, unwraps arms around her* I didnt have anywhere else to sleep in here, remember?!" I reminded, "Oh yeah, that did happen o o" Miu realized, "(Fuck is this bitch stupid!) *gets up after sliding out from under her ass, walks out* Im outta here, so later bitch eVe And he said for you to go back to your room for the week" I said, walking out of the lab.

After this point, everything went into the last class trial, the discovery of Miu's mini-kuma cams, Kiibo trying to destroy the school and worst of all...Everything we knew was a lie. EVERYTHING. Even with how we were as people. Everyone had a role, and we were the actors. If it wasnt for Shuichi, everyone would've surrendered and played in Monokuma's hands..Or should I say Junko. SHE started all of this, she was dead a long time ago, so I couldnt get the pleasure of killing her myself. Shuichi now. He was compelling all the way through, even swaying the masses outside the killing game, who were supporting this 53rd season. Like he said, what was real is that all those people that died...Kirumi..Ryoma..Gonta...Kaede..They died for real, and cant come back. Some were their friends too! Even I was convinced that I should care too, and it was the first time I ever did. However, just like all the other trials. Was I helpful? No...Might as well be dead myself. And then this bitch Miu was throwing things off. "They must've have had a copying machine to continue the next killing game! How do we get so many seasons?" Fuck you, Miu. I mean that. Anyways, once this whole killing game finally got it's plug pulled and we made it out...Except Tsumugi, who was trying to be the next Junko, and just went bonkers on us. Just like the "school" building, she was no more herself as it killed her while collapsing. Kiibo sacrificed himself by having himself explode on the wall that kept us in the dome.

"[Shuichi] Kiibo..Im sorry for all this...You were a great friend.."

"*sees his parts fly everywhere* I...Cant believe he did this for us..Even me."

"[Maki] Whatever lies in the outside world, I'll protect everyone without fail."

"[Shuichi] Thanks, Maki. Maybe it really is your time to come after Kiibo."

"Or maybe...*looks at Miu* (Maybe..But wait!) Shuichi, did you figure out what my Ultimate Talent is?"

"[Shuichi] ! yknow what, that is one thing I forgot to check. When we found the Flashback lights, it's monitor had all the Talents listed on that database screen. I couldnt piece it together last night and I could've used that to find it out...Sorry."

"Did you figure ANY of it out?"

"[Shuichi] All I had was second word. So it's something 'Assistant'. First word has five letters."

"(Five...So it's a pretty short word..) Thinking of it now, what if it's not a thing as the first word, what if it's a person- Their name that's in place as the first word?"

"[Shuichi] ! Hey, you could be on to something! Definitely not something to rule out!"

"[Miu] Well my name's too damn short for that."

"[Maki] Same for me. Im a letter off. Sure that machine of your's didnt miscalculate?"

"[Miu] N-no it shouldn't! I tested it on myself alot of times and everything. So it should get the result just as fast as it did with me! n"

"[Shuichi] Looking at everyone's name..It could be Ryoma or Kaito...Like what if it's for someone who died?..."

"[Miu] That'd mean he cant even use his Talent. Ha! And he wasted our times for nothin'. That's worst than being deadweight! xD"

"(I hate how she said it, but she's right..It's the same as being dead..Well then again, it's more like being Tenko but still. But wait a minute..If we're taking grammar into account...O.O!) *turns to Miu* Hey bitch!"

"[Miu] *jumps back, turns away from me* W-was it something I said? ono"

"Ever built a robot before?"

"[Miu] N-not really..You're not asking me to rebuild Kiibo, are you?"

"Im helping you with that."

"[Miu] Huh? But you dont know jackshit about making fuckin' bots. Hell even I really dont know!"

"[Shuichi] Miu, I think it's worth a shot. He's been on to something with this. A little faith wont hurt, right?"

"[Miu]...If he comes out looking all retarded, dont say I didnt warn ya."

"(I've thought the same things about you if you got knocked up. - -) Then I'll gather the pieces with you and we'll see."

"[Shuichi] Then Maki, you explore the outside world for us and come back in an hour. We're still seeing what we can do from here."

"[Maki] Right. *goes out the blown up exit*"

"[Shuichi] *turns to me and Miu* Guess I'll help...Too? *sees fewer parts on the ground* W-wait, there were more here, what happened?"

"*is holding a dozen pieces* I was picking them up."

"[Shuichi] That quickly though?"

"I was going fast? Hmm, guess I dont know my own speed. *sees more parts in the field* There's still more here so- *sees Miu bending over, exposing her panties while pick a few up* S-so AHEM! I-I'll be off. *goes to Miu's lab at an above average pace*"

"[Shuichi] I think she has all the help she needs now. UuU I think I know what his Talent is" he said, going to the stairs of the destroyed school, thinking about what to do next with an eased mind. Next thing she knew, Miu was seeing me gathering pile after pile of Kiibo's parts, and even a day-to-day dunce like her can realize something was up with me. Once we got to her lab, we went to work on building his body.

"Do you have his-"

"His chest plates, yeah here."

"His chest pla- *is handed the parts* O-oh you do, ok. *places them into his torso, using wrenches to lock 'em in* Alright, now the-"

"Cogs and heart? Yeah here. *gives her the parts*"

"Cogs and hea- *is handed them* Oh you do? *puts them in place* What about his-"

"Arm fibers and arm plates? Right here. *gives her those parts*"

"*is handed them* (What the hell...? Is he reading my mind?) *stands up* Alright buddy, the fuck's going on here?"

"...(Actually, what is going on here? Is..Is it my Talent?) I may have an idea, but let's finish this first."

"Ok, just stop givin' me the creeps" Miu said to me, and I nod before we got back to work. Looking at all the parts that were coming together, alot got very damaged. Kiibo really fucked up his body, so if he was made to really resemble a human, this'll just be like bringing the dead back to life.. We were at it for 40 more minutes and had most of his body, when suddenly his eyes started to flicker. Both of us shared a gasp. "I-Is he coming back to life?! *sees his eyes dim out* Dammit! I was sure that'd do it..All we got left is his several pieces of his brain..I dont know about this, shitface. *opens the top of his head, tries placing them in* Cmon...! Fit already! *has hands felt on by me* W-what're you- o/o" she was saying, "You're fucking it up. Move your hands like this and..*feels clicking through her hands and light comes from his head* I think that did it!" I said, taking my hands off of her's. "*puts ears to his chest, hears slow, faint heartbeats* O O! He- He's alive! Nice assist, kid!...o.o! I get it now! That has to be your Ultimate Talent!" Miu brought up, "What is it then?" I asked, "It's called 'Ultimate Techno Assistant'! Blam, in your fuckin' face, Identifier Machine!" Miu said proudly, "...That's six letters, not five. *sees her facepalm* Try 'Miu's Assistant'." I corrected with a smile, "! *GASP* Well that's a bit awkward to say, so let's go with calling it 'Miu's Ultimate Assistant'. Eh, eh? ಡuಡ" she was trying to egg on, "Yeah..Yeah, that sounds more like it! We're in business now, baby!" I resoundedly agree, slamming my fists together, "It all makes sense now, so that means whatever you need, no matter what it is, I have you covered! We cracked it together! No wonder I was deadweight the whole time! We gotta tell Shuichi!" I excitedly added before we ran out of the lab. Me and Miu looked around for a bit til we saw him standing at the opened exit. "Hey Shuichi! We figured it out, and Kiibo's gonna make it!" I hollered while running to him, "*turns around to us* Oh really?! That's great news, you two! What is it? Im still a bit stumped on it myself" he asked, "It's 'Miu's Ultimate Assistant'! Bitchin' Talent name, aint it? OuO" Miu answered, "Oh! *flashes back to how it was spelled* I got it! It was a person's name, but since it wasnt used to that, not only did it generate a name, but it counted the possessive apostrophe as a character! So 'Miu's' would fit as the first, five-letter word!" Shuichi puts together out loud, "Wow, so her Identifier really did try it's best with me" I commented, my eyes becoming opened to it all. We then heard footsteps from the dome's exit, and turned to see Maki running towards us, having few bruises and scuffs.

"[Shuichi] Maki, you made it back just in time, but how's it looking out there?"

"[Maki] It's still a bit dangerous to go out. We're some distance away from a city, but the air is still pretty bad out there. If it weren't for my training, I wouldnt last a minute out there."

"[Shuichi] Hmm, that bad huh?"

"[Maki] I did find some areas where the air's not nearly as bad as everywhere else, but those are more dense and more likely to have criminals around. I would've dodged all their attacks with ease if breathing wasnt a problem."

"[Shuichi] Well we can live here a bit longer, but it sounds like it'd take forever to wait for outside's situation to resolve itself. We gotta be able to move forward. *looks to Miu* Think you can make some oxygen masks for us?"

"[Miu] Aye aye, Pooichi!"

"[Shuichi] And I guess whenever Kiibo comes back, he can explore further than us...I was also thinking. Anyone remember what Kokichi was saying about those that went on the moon?"

"He was saying it was an attempt to make sure everyone doesnt go extinct, and...It was a reopening of Hope's Peak Academy..but since it is, it's really related to Junko too.."

"[Shuichi] So there's a chance that whoever's still up could be alive, but could be in the same situation as us. Info should reach them that they pulled the plug on the Danganronpa series. They'd also have more food than us if they're school building isnt destroyed, so...If we can get up.."

"[Miu] So you want me to build a ship?!"

"[Shuichi] It'd be the only way to check on them."

"[Maki] She may be the Ultimate Inventor but I have my doubts about this one."

"[Shuichi] They just discovered what the guy's Ultimate Talent is, and it could really help her here."

"[Maki] So he really does have one? What'd that be?"

"[Shuichi] 'Miu's Ultimate Assistant'. He just helped her build Kiibo, and he'll be up and running soon."

"[Maki]...If you ask me, he may be pushing his Talent to the limit. It's far from easy to build a ship."

"[Shuichi] I believe in him. It's worth a shot, but at least we now have a plan, everyone. So let's give it our best, and make it happen!"

"[Maki] ...Hmph..You're starting to sound like that idiot. UuU"

"[Miu] Yeah, sorry your boyfriend died on ya like that."

"[Maki] *gives her a death glare* Do You Wanna Die?"

"[Miu] O O; F-forget I said anything... ;;;"

"[Shuichi] If you can make an air purifier, try that too, ok?"

"*siiighs* Three very hard creations coming up. Alright Miu, lab's calling us."

"[Shuichi] *sees me grabbing her hand and dragging her to the lab* Maki, anything else you saw out there?"

"[Maki] These scratches..They were from a certain encounter."

"[Shuichi] R-really? Who?"

"[Maki] I was apparently fighting off a member of this organization. I was able to get some information out of him after pinning him down once...Their name: The Junko Triads. They're separated in three divisions. Despair, Neo Black and The Trendsetters."

"[Shuichi] Junko's influence is still really out there...You dont know the deal with each of those groups?"

"[Maki] No, but the one I was battling is from the Despair division. He had his own type of mask, so I can imagine it's the same for everyone else."

"[Shuichi] I see...I'll think all of that over. You were helpful too, Maki. Take a break" he told her, and they went their own ways, tension still looming over their heads. In Miu's lab, we were really deep into tech developing. Making and testing all kinds of shit, big and small, taking time to think about how it can all come together; The works. "*holds my arm* Wait wait wait! Dont jam anything into whatever looks right without my say-so! *sees me roll my eyes* Now put all those parts down cuz you cant just rush this shit!" Miu told me, "Well guess what? Wouldn't my Talent still be effective if I down my own work? e.e" I reply, "You aren't the inventor here, I AM! You follow my lead, got it?! Now we may have a good idea of what it takes to build a ship but we aren't making a huge one and we're too low on supplies to make a small one" she told me some more, "What about building something for the air?" I asked, "Not even that, but what we CAN do is work on masks. We got a few oxygen tanks laying around" she answers, "Maki said it'll be a bit dangerous to go outside, along with the bad out. So if you can make some guns, we'll be set" I suggest, "Pffft as if we can make rifles. Lasers and nets're gonna be our game. Help me finish my skaters too. Oh and even better. There's this too!" Miu said, followed with a giddy laugh to herself. Aww no, you know it's bad when she does weird shit like that. She dug into a pile of other junk she uses to build gadgets with. "*shows me a belt with a visor and a wide bulb behind it* Guess what this baby's called? ಡuಡ" she asked, "...-_- The Ass Blaster?" I guessed, "...That's even better ಡUಡ" she replied, "(I rather not ask what it was originally called..e e) If it works how I figure it does...Fine, at least no one would expect it" I comment, "Darn tootin' they wont! Now stop pickin' your ass over there, and fetch me them oxygen tanks!" Miu ordered and I did as told. Out of all Talents to have, it just had to do with being this asshole's lapdog e e. I much rather be Talentless and just be in my room all day instead of hearin' her whore-mouth go off on me. Maybe I should use that Ass Blaster on her...Saaay, that's actually not a bad idea! Hmhmhmhmhhmm~ ಡUಡ

More from this...Some other time! Hell if I know when this'll continue again. Try and keep up with all my other ongoing fics! If you dont, I kill your famery! omo ...Laters!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello yall! Hope everyone's doing good! I've been able to get some more hours at work, but as you can see, hasnt stopped me from making this spicy stuff. OMG tho the views on here were getting crazy. Real suprised no one said anything about the very beginning but it's what ev, cuz i know i enjoy it and the other lewd scenes. Im still constructing the building blocks for the outside world stuff (already left something out, even), and i aim to do bigger, better things next time the team heads back out. Even with a certain division that has the potential to match her, topping Miu and her antics is quite a feat to overcome, but imma step up to the plate and try my best anyway! i honestly need a bit longer to finalize how the gadgets're gonna be like, but giving them upgrades is a real exciting idea! w

Imma do a small update post in the community section after this, and i'll leave yall with this: If you do a review, make sure it's about the story, cuz there's been a massive lack on that, and dont spam anything. All that being said, i'll come up with some not-so-cringe outro to my intro later, so go ahead and read up on all this shit.

Now here's our view count! We're at 3.5k views on here! That's double the amount on Wattpad! Keep kickin' ass, readers!

Chapter 3: Going Out With You, Miu.

—

"MMMM! MMMMMMMM! STUFF THAT PUSSY, BONER-BOY! Q " Miu screamed ecstatically, her big bulbous stomach bouncing, "*spreads legs further apart, grabbing her black heels* Mmm yeah that's right, Mimi! That dick's doing wonders, huh whore!?" I moaned out loud, "*sticks tongue out, eyes roll back* YEESSSS! COCK! COCK! MAKE THAT COCK IMPREG ME SOME MORE! GYYYYYUUU! *jerks off Kiibos' disembodied, levitating cock* Gimme that cock too, Kiiby! I NEED THAT TOO! *looks back at me* Call your stupid, bimbo whore, shit-face! SAY IT! /Q/;;;" Miu moaned out loud. "*goes faster into her, ready to burst* SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID, BIMBO FAKE-TITS-HAVIN' WHORE! ME AND HIM'RE FUCKING THE SHIT OUTTA YOU!" I shouted while aggressively fucking her vag-hole, "N-not so loud man..Im running out over here = =;;" Kiibo said through his cock-vocal-box thing, whatever you'd call that shit. Before I could spew all up in the pale broad's uteral walls, I blur out. My head was thumping, and a bit of blood was coming out of the side of my head. Ouch! The fuck happened to me up there? Top of my head hurts like hell.

"-the fuck up! Hey, are you listening to me, shit-face?!"

"*looks at her hand, seeing a wrench and some blood on it* ! Bitch you knocked me out, didnt you!?"

"Ugh! I was trying to wake you up! Better be a good-ass dream for you to just doze off like that!"

"...Let's say Im glad you woke me up.. - V-"

"Guess nightmares make you shit-faced like no other then."

"(Damn right shit was a nightmare..)"

"Well your ass is gonna have another if you dont get back to work! Supplies're still in the 3rd closet we built, so STEP ON IT!"

"Ok ok Im movin'! *dashes over to it, putting in a code I remember she gave me earlier and open it* Why she has a code for this is beyond me..Two of us're the only ones in her lab..-V-"

"I heard that, fucker! Dont make me knock your ass out!"

"Yeah yeah fuck you too oVo *gives her a bunch of bra-looking fans, some pieces of a strap-on-looking thing, and a few other sexual-looking junk. puts them on her table* ...What're you gonna make with a ball-gag again? _ _lll"

"*starts crafting them* You'll see you'll see! When we have more and more sex, dunno what it is, but the ideas just come to me!"

"(Could be the fact that you're still horny after all that..) Well to make sure shit works, you gotta tell me what you're making so I can help."

"Hold up, dammit! Lemme just- *a few springs shoot up and a beam fires off through the table* Whoops!"

"Bitch! We only got one lab, so tell me already! oVo"

"FINE! Here! I'll make a few notes about all this!" Miu shortly complied, getting some paper and wrote said notes on it for me...And when I saw them..I was regretting the whole process. Imma keep that nightmare to myself before her gadgets get wilder. The two of us were working all day to make the nuttiest shit I'd never imagine to help with...One even has the word "Nut" in it, and I dont mean a Nutcracker, way worse than that. And UGH, I hate suggesting names for her, CUZ THEY KEEP BLOWING HER AWAY! I wanna shut up, but she keeps pestering me to talk! Shuichi checked in on us once, we let him in and he immediately stepped out. They get that bad, and we only got 4 done for the day..And she wants to do 4 more by tomorrow _-_...Somebody shoot me. I'll even go out from one of these...Things . Anything to get away from this skank...Speaking of which..Since the "Academy" got busted up, cant go back to my room..So I gotta sleep with the bitch...Or do I...?

The night was falling for us. I told Miu I needed some fresh air. There were very few labs that withstood Kiibo's rampage, those being Maki's and Shuichi's...Which is what I'd say if most labs like their's weren't a part of the school too TT TT...I remember Kiibo's was connected to Miu's (haha alot of innuendos there), but we'll have to fix it. Looking outside for a bit, I saw Maki heading somewhere and after dodging a corner with her, she enters into the only other lab, Tenko's. I followed inside with her, being a dozen steps behind her. I took a minute, but once I entered, I saw Maki throwing a rag doll into the air, DBZ style (well think Goku here, but you get the picture).

"...I heard you. *lets it fall, punches it far to the other side of the room without looking* What's the issue?"

"O3O...Ahem, I just..Dont wanna sleep with you-know-who tonight.."

"*raises a brow* So you're trying to sleep with me?"

"N-no way! Not sure if you noticed, but most of the labs were part of the school..And a few of these weren't."

"That is why I came here myself. I can train here as well."

"Yeah. Place is big enough for several people to be in, so all I need is a corner."

"Heh. I like how serious you are with staying from her."

"Well of course! Like geez can I not stand that bitch."

"...Doesnt that make you think about her?"

"!...M-maybe...N-not that I'd like to though.. V"

"Same would go for her, yknow. It's obvious to me that she has alot of feelings for you."

"Which is like..The worst thing ever..."

"With the memories I was given. I saw these things happen when I took care of the kids at the orphanage. Some even had silly dreams about each other like that."

"(Dammit! Well mine was waaaay more than silly.)"

"It may not seem like it, but you could get along with her better if you two just behaved right around each other."

"Whatever that even means with her.."

"Well these are just memories..There's a chance they may not be valid thing to use for this. I'd say telling her what you two can do together is a start, and talking things out from there. Least you can do since she has feelings for you."

"...Oooooor there's going out with you -3-..."

"I dont wanna have to kill her if she's like this. The moment she sees us two doing anything, she's bound to snap. I threw my killing days behind me.."

"Aren't those just memories too?"

"...They feel very real to me.."

"Tch. Sorry then...*turns away, gets hand snagged* Eh?"

"*puckers lips for an instant and retracts* (No...I cant..) I...G-get lonely easily...So I'd...Appreciate it if we slept close.."

"(That's good enough for me -u-) Sure. *walks with her* Didnt think you'd be the type to feel that."

"*lays in the center with me* You aren't what I'd find appealing anyway, so we wouldnt work."

"*sighs, lays on my side* Me too, but it's better than thinking about a certain bimbo."

"(D-doesnt he not get that I still have feelings? ಡ﹏ಡ) Just..Think of what I said.."

"Heh...That's one thing you two have in common. Sometimes I forget you two are human."

"(Oh I know. All too well, from just talking to you ಡ ಡ)"

"Alright night...Heh, 'Maki Roll' "

"...Do You Wanna Die?"

"Gh! S-sorry, I'll sleep! ' ｡ﾟ o o｡ﾟ ｡ "

"*sighs* (He always finds a way to make me lose hope in him e e...Either way, he has to know she'll only really listen to him)" Maki thought before drifting off to sleep. Her struggles however didnt end there. A certain hankering was trying to erupt out of her...And looking at what kind of story this is, I think everyone knows what I mean. Visions...Very specific, and rather...Stimulating visions flash in her mind. To fight this, she just burrows her head into my back. It took a few hours of this self-control until she really slept.

Next day came up neigh-instantly. Upon waking up, I see Maki's hand gripping my hand. Damn..She was really trying to hold herself..Still. I've never been with a girl, so I have alot to think about...And about us taking on these Triad guys. I try to shake Maki awake, that doesnt work. A moment later, I grab the rag doll that she used last night and threw it at her, "*catches it with one hand, sets up* ghmmnn...*looks at it and looks at me* What's the matter?" she asked, "Nothing really. Just wondered what else you saw out there" I brought up, "It's more of a matter of what I had to do. I've told Shuichi some of this, but I fought and pinned down a member of the Junko Triads. He's from the Despair division, and from what I gather, members like him spread despair violently, and a Trendsetter was going to attack me too, so I couldnt get much out of him" Maki informs, "(Tri...So three divisions. It sounds like the Despair division is like a very corrupt police for this group..) Anything real specific on the the 3rd division? *sees her nod a 'no'* Then what about what they use?" I ask, "He used a knife on me but I could tell he had two guns in his pockets, and the Trendsetter, she had a nailed-up bat and a pink chainsaw. Their outfits were-" she was explaining, hearing a huge EEEEK coming from outside. Me and Maki ran outside, seeing Miu tumbling from her turbo shoes or whatever the fuck they called. "*goes up to her* What're you trying to do now? - -" I asked, "*gets up, rubbing dirt off of face* Aint it obvious? I was trying to find you!" Miu replied, "(Geez, what Maki said was a bit too accurate..She cant stand not being near me..I really hate my life now) Well look we need to talk anyway, so get your ass up and let's head back" I told her, "I'll find Shuichi" Maki told me and we split from each other from there.

The two of us slave away at whatever Miu is gonna call these next set of doo-dads. After a good hour passes by, she felt some uneasiness from me. Another 30 minutes went and I stopped her, putting a hand to her shoulder.

"o/o *smacks my hand away* Hey, hands off the merchandise! Wait til tonight or somethin'! *collar gets grabbed* o o! D-dont hit me! "

"Quit it, I just want you to listen to me!"

"L-listen..? W-what is it?"

"*sees her look vulnerable with a frown* (...NO! I cant get distracted!) I went to sleep in some other lab...To think to myself more.."

"Um about what?"

"..I know you have feelings for me..I keep trying not to think about it, but it's been coming up more often.."

"(Is..Is he gonna propose to me? I had a feeling these tiddies would do something eventually) W-what does that mean for us?"

"...(How the hell am I gonna phrase this?...What Maki suggested) So I was thinking we.."

"(UH HUUUH)"

"We...Could do things..together.."

"...-3- wat?"

"I dont fuckin' know! Whatever you enjoy doing, we're both gonna do that!"

"Oh...Well there is making a ride or some shit and we can spend...Are you saying you wanna try to spend time with me?! O/O"

"Dont say it like that! If you cant come up with anything, we aint doin' shit!"

"(Dammit! EEEERRG! Cmon brain! Cmon tatas! Think! Think! q ) Uuuuh...Uuum 3"

"Any time now.._v_"

"Alright how about this! We see if there're any places where we can hang or have fun at out there, that's where we'll go to! I'll bring my favorite books and everything!"

"...Tch.."

"(There! Perfect setup for a date! You did it once again, Miu. Smarts, tits, ass and all!)"

"You told me before how you do drugs..You bringing those too?"

"I uh...I've been trying to kick them...For...For..('For You'. Say it already!) F-for you../"

"The hell you mean for me? =V="

"S-so uhh y-you wouldnt get addicted to 'em or have to deal with my side effects of course! ^ ^;"

"..And..."

"(Oh god, what's it this time?)"

"If you dont mind...Can I suck your dick real hard now?"

"...FUCK YEAH I MIND!"

"...Is that a yes ooorr-"

"*quickly stands* IT'S A FUCKIN' NO! BITCH!"

"*falls backwards* S-sorry I asked! Im sorry! o"

"*sees her spread opened, seeing no undies under her dress* O/O...? (W-what the hell?! /V/) ...*steps on her down there* AND WEAR SOME DAMN PANTIES, SKANK!"

"*covers crotch area with hands and scurries away* Ok ok! Imma find some! TTOTT" Miu shouted while hurting in the pelvic region, still holding her hands like that and rushing to the bathroom. She reeeally makes me wanna smack a hoe -v-. Knew I should've gotten with some other chick while they were alive, like Tsumugi, Kaede, Kirumi or something...Thinking about it now makes me feel that much dumber. This is what happens when I stay in my room for too long! I could've saved myself so many times from all this TTmTT!

Four more hours of time passes us by and get a knock on the door. We only got like two more gadgets done, and I could've been sure no one wants to see how weird all this stuff gets. I open it for the visitor and it's none other than Shuichi. He must've mustered alot of courage to come back like this. "Hey guys. Me and Maki were talking about sending three of us into the nearby city. How's everything coming along?" he asked, "Far as Kiibo..*opens a closet, showing Shuichi being strung and hooked up inside it* He needs more time to retain alot of energy. We were able to make this battery for him, but it's lifespan needs work. Barely lasts for two hours. Then the purifier..*goes to it, holding it up* If we get tons of material out there, we can probably restore a whole continent. One's only good for a dozen people" I explain, "I see..Then what of the gadgets you helped with?" Shuichi asks, "So...Uhh...Where to.." I tried to start, really not wanting to, "UGH! Cmon and say it! Dont get all limp-dick on me! *shows a strap-on coming out of a latex suit* This one's the Fappenator! It'll strengthen your body's defensive systems and actually toughen your flesh with the nanomachines that're filled in it! You just gotta jerk the stimuli piece first. *throws it to the side, shows a belt with a wide bulb behind of it* I like to call this one the Ass Blaster! If you just stick out your ass a bit or swing your hip, it'll shoot a laser so be careful! *throws it at me and it fires at the ceiling as I fumble with it. grabs one that looks like a ball gag* This one's the Gag Buster! Press the two buttons on the side and it'll shoot a supersonic wave, strong enough to knock someone on their ass! *tosses it to the side, gets one that's a bra with specialized propellers* This is the Titty Typhoon! Only I can use this, but if I bounce my tits around with this, anyone in front of me will-" Miu explains at length, "Ok Ok! I-I think I get the picture! Y-you seem to've made quite a number of these and I know there was alot of thought put into these so I'll just..L-let you, him and Maki head out in an hour, k? ʘ̆▿ʘ̆;;;" Shuichi tried say politely before stepping out...God, just what the fuck goes on in her head? "Aww, I couldnt even show him the Fappenator MKII bot" Miu somewhat lamented, "I..Dont think he'd wanna see that..Or anything else" I said to her before we got back to working on the last two things, we ended up really running out of parts to build anything, so Shuichi came in rather timely. After Miu threw a ranty tantrum and I had to slap her tits around to shut that ass up, both of us grabbed a backpack, and came outside, with Maki and Shuichi already at the entrance. "Shuichi already told me about everything..Well as much as he could" Maki was saying, "Y-yeah..Just..Try your best with them Maki ಡ﹏ಡ" Shuichi told her, "Oh yeah, Maki! We couldnt make a mask for you in time, but I made one like it with this pacifier I found lying around. Aint I great or what? ^u^" Miu said to her, showing her pacifier, "*snatches out of her hand* Im not wearing that crap =V=. *looks to Shuichi* We should be back in an hour. Everything should be fine as long as I babysit these two" Maki told him, and we went into the outside world. Babysit us? Tch, as long, me and Miu took the masks out of her backpack, putting it on ourselves asap. The corroded air was dense, purple-ish, a bit hard to see through, and starts getting to me. Making my heart accelerate, gripping my chest. Miu did the same when I looked over to her. My vision too...Im seeing black blurs popping.. "*looks at me* ! Shitface, get a grip! We aren't even five minutes out of that dome and I can see a city further up!" Miu said with some worry, "S-screw off..I just..need a second..." I weakly reply, "(Miu seems to be ok..Unless..) I think this air is triggering his asthma" Maki surmised, "A-asthma? There's no way it's that. It's just..Umm 4" she was trying to disagree, "The air's really bad on him, so he'll have to try his best to adjust. We're quite a bit away from the dome. Though we make have to cut our exploration by hal- *hears quick footsteps occur around the group* ! Stand down. *crouches with me and Miu*...Ok, seems as though he isnt here" Maki comments. We continued on, however Maki could still hear the marauder's footsteps circling us. Her heart was rather steady the whole time, and when we got to civilization, oddly things felt better. "*sees a handful of people walking around with somewhat sunken eyes, breathes a bit deeper* Hey my breathing's much better..What the hell's with this area? Have you felt this difference, Maki?" I asked, "Hmm, I dont believe so. Something must-" Maki was saying, "This place needs to some livening up, and more crushing despair! *gets our attention, presses a button on the boombox, emitting a series of beats, skips forward and rolls in front of us, starts dancing* Right, left! Up, down! Let's have despair all around!" said the disturbed, masked eye-patch girl, shaking her hips and dropping her ass, really confusing us. T-this isnt some club yknow! I didnt have it me at the moment to say that, "*grabs Miu's wrists and swings with them around, seeing that she was getting bug-eyed. makes her twirl* There we go, you're getting it! Doesnt the motion mess with your spirit? u " the girl was saying, "W-what the hell's going on here? What's even your name?" Miu asked, "*looks at her huge jugs* Just call me Yona, ! *makes her spin, making her dizzy and grabs her tits* How big are these things? Does grabbing them fill you with despair? q " Yona was asking, "Eeeee! G-get off of me, or else! /" Miu warned, "*gasps* Or else? Cmon do it! Do it! Hurt me, slap me around, shit on me!~ / " Yona was pleading, "*starts pushing her away* Bleeeh Im not shitting on you! Who'd wanna do that to anyone anyway? ಡ﹏ʘ̆" Miu resists. "*pushes the stop button on the boombox* (Alright that's it) *appears behind her* If you wanted to get hurt that badly...! *grabs her face, slams her to the ground in a swift motion* There. *suddenly feels arm grabbed* ! *stomps on her head, some blood spurts out, flying onto skirt* Shouldn't be so eager to die" Maki was saying, "I'd step away if I were you" said a man that was behind her, "! *looks behind, seeing him lightly smirking with his sword out, stroking his hair back* (How the hell did he-)" she was thinking then gets blasted down by it's explosive laser, "Maki! *digs into Miu's backpack* (We gotta fight now! Cmon, I really need something to take him down!) *gets hand grabbed by Miu* W-what the fuck're you doin'? oVo" I react. "I got this guy, cuz it's obviously time for my favorite gadget! *sees him running this way, reaches in the bottom compartment of the backpack, puts them on quickly* Get ready to ride the Titty Typhoon, asshole! *puts hands and arms behind head, shakes in a circular motion faster and faster, making him initially stop as tons of wind started blowing in his face from the fans, then started pushing him back* Here's the ride, now here's your ticket!" Miu shouted, "*shields with one arm* (Ghn! This wind, it's coming from that device on her breasts. What sort of..) *sees feet lifting from the ground* (There's this much wind?)" he reacts, and gets flung away by the Titty Typhoon before he knew it, over some local thrift stores, into a tree up ahead. "*clips them into the skirt, grabs my hand* Get Maki, we're outta here!" Miu urged me, "*picks up Maki, puts her over my shoulder and runs with Miu* (Damn, Maki got taken out just like that..We gotta leave real soon then)" I told to myself in my head.

We ended up stopping behind a really tall building, catching our breathes. I put Maki down and check on her. There was a nasty gash on her stomach, and the top of her head's bleeding.. "We dont have first aid, do we?" I asked, "Well she shouldnt've gotten hurt in the first place ." Miu responds, "*kicks a trash can, making Miu fall backwards in reaction* Dammit bitch! How about if it wasnt for YOUR stupid ass getting toyed with, she wouldnt be like this!" I shouted at her, "I-Im sorry, ok!? I'll bring some next time T~~~T" Miu told me. Tch. Doesnt help that this place gives me the creeps. Though when we ran, there were very few people I was seeing, so this place is lightly populated. I guess that's a good thing, but doesnt change shit. We were hearing someone come down from ahead of the corner, and I dug into the bag quickly.

"Is..Is someone- *comes out of the corner, seeing me with the Gag Buster in my mouth and Miu's toy bat in her hand, ready to swing*...P-please put all that down.."

"S-state your business! We aren't fucking around with you psychos!"

"Well I dont have anything on me, so let's ease up here."

"(This girl...) You look like that Yona chick we bumped into."

"That's..My sister. They got her really bad..Seiko."

"That was your sis? The hell happened to her?"

"First of all. Im an Ex-Triad. You know about them, right?"

"Well yeah! Why else would we come in a place like this?!"

"...Dont make us sound dumb. She doesnt even know why we're here - -;"

"He's right, why would you two- *looks at Maki, still down on the ground* Sorry, what brings you three here?"

"We're discovering what we can get out of this place and just what's going on in the outside world."

"Outside...(It's them!) You all were in the killing game."

"Yeah, and now we're seeing what we can do with the whole thing going under."

"Im afraid not too much, with the Triad being as big as they are. Even if you take down the leader, all they need is the next psycho after him."

"The plan's kinda like..Well we're trying to take out each subdivision."

"Here's how it is here. Since there're few people here, one Trendsetter is here, along with a Neo Black member."

"! What do you know of Neo Black?"

"Have you ever heard of the Kamakura Project?"

"I...Dont think I have.."

"A long time ago, in a previous Killing Game way before your's, they attempted to make the Ultimate Student, and it very much succeeded."

"Whoooooa, so he...Wait what's that mean?"

"He was practically invincible. No one could beat him. He could win multiple Killing Games with ease."

"O.O...I-I knew that ಡ﹏ಡ"

"No you didnt - -"

"Neo Black's focus is to pick the project back up and perfect it, so they're members are test subjects of it."

"(Damn..We really have to stop them..) Which group were you in?"

"Mainly the Despair group, who do their own thing but usually end up being support to the Trendsetters."

"Well it's a good thing you left. You really helped with informing us, Seiko."

"You have to get outta here.."

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"*shows us a few chips under right wrists' skin* They implanted these tracking devices in me when I joined. You have to go now."

"Real quick, where's the closest junk yard?"

"It's a mile ahead, near this beach. Just keep going down this street."

"We're leaving, Miu. Hurry."

"Alright alright Im going" she replied before we took off. We made it to the junkyard, through a handful of drained people around us, aimlessly walking around. Geez, after dropping the Danganronpa show, they sure let themselves go. Makes sense, given how post-apocolyptic everything is. Miu made me search through all sorts of disgusting junk in the piles of trash and filth, as if we were homeless. We technically are, but that's besides the point. Speaking of which, we could check out where we can possibly stay. In fact, lemme ask Miu that. "I-Is it so we can fuck or something? I know Im hot as hell but damn o/o" Miu frantically asked, "Bitch, dont make me fuck you in this shit-pile! Act like a scarred pussy when we get a place to stay for a bit!" I shouted, "In a shit-pile? That sounds like my type of fun! *slams through a big pile of trash behind me with boombox hammer* [has tons of tap on it] Isnt the part where you two run away? OuO" Yona said, making me scurry to where Miu was, "*takes the ball-gag gadget out of my pocket* Try this, you filthy whore!" I shouted, "*runs at me with the make-shift hammer dragging on the ground* Is that a Ball-gag? For me? Why thanks~! ಡwಡ" she replies, and I blow into the gag weapon, shooting a powerful sonic wave at her, blasting her into the ground, covering her raining filth in seconds. "(I thought Maki killed her or something. Damn, she's durable!) Get Maki and let's get outta here!" I urged Miu, who picks up a downed Maki next to her. "*runs ahead of me* I got 'er, so step on i- *sees another shadow below, looks up* Huh? *jumps back and the taped hammer drops right in front* O O! LET'S GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE! O" Miu shouts, "*catches up to her* Dont gotta tell me!" I shouted with her, rushing into the city. Our feet take us to an abandoned infirmary. We sat at a row of chairs in the wait room and had Maki on a surgery bed.

"*catches breath* Fuck, this bitch gonna chase us all day or what?"

"Well if it weren't for me we wouldnt get where we are now, would we? UvU"

"Aw shuddup, you were pissin' yourself like I was when it came to this psycho."

"Whatever fucker! eVe How much didja get back there?"

"As much as you'd expect. Alotta small-ass shit. We need a big ol' place like...Like where ever a trashed car dealer's at or a shutdown airport. We dont seem to be anywhere close to those."

"Tch. Maybe I should've made a big-ass hammer and no one'd mess me...Oh wait, I've something like that before. I cant wait to get back to the lab this time!"

"(e e How we get this far is beyond me.)"

"Say...*leans over to me, cleavage opens more, puckers lips a bit* Remember how..we talked about..F-finding a place to hand...T-then we'd t-talk...?"

"! (D-dammit I did say that!) *sees her eyes shimmering at me and her lips glistening, blushes and looks away* (She's trying to be hot, I dont like that /﹏/)"

"(...If this mother fucker doesnt take me, IMMA HAVE TO-) *cheek is grabbed by me* ! (He- Is he gonna go in for the kiss?! 0/0)"

"(Just so no one hears us..) *leans in and presses my lips on her's, starts smooching with her and makes her slowly fall on the other chairs, with a knee over my back* You like that, didntcha bitch?"

"ffFFFUCK yeah~. Jammin' that big ol' thing in me at a time like this would- *gets top of head grabbed* (Is he gonna pull my hair while boning me?! Eheheheheheee~ I didnt know he was so kinky ಡuಡ)"

"FUCK NO, BITCH! *headbutts her head, making one side of her goggle break* We definitely cant fuck here! Wasnt the plan to talk it out in the first place?!"

"*bobs head around in a daze* eeeeeeeeehhh q *slaps my cheek super hard*"

"*rubs my cheek* The fuck was that for?!"

"I-I dunno but stop hurting me, you fuckin' loon!"

"Im not fucking you out here!"

"What if I wanted you to rape me? Ever thought that? ಡ ಡ"

"And you call me a loon..._V_"

"If you love birds aren't too busy, you'd help wrap me up with some bandages I found..T.T"

"! Oh...W-we couldnt do any of that anyway cuz Maki would've seen us..A-and she needed help."

"Yeah, and I wouldnt have had to do it all myself a few minutes ago. -.-"

"See? Who's the loon now?"

"*smacks her across the face and tits with both hands, making her turn into a corner, cover her tits and face* AND YOU'RE A GODDAMN PIECE OF SHIT!" I yelled at her, making Maki get a headache from our behavior. Now that we got our gatherings, we wanted to explore a bit more into the city, but taking into account that Yona was trying to track us down, we ultimately decided to run back to the dome. Maki checked her watch, and saw we were gone for almost an hour. We managed to get out of the city and halfway through the path, leading us back. Maki was using the pacifier to breathe easier, but right when she turns her head, suddenly it gets shot out of her mouth. "! *looks back, and up, seeing someone atop a building, sitting on the edge of it with a rifle* Everyone, walk faster" she told us, "I-I think I heard gunfire..Shit keeps trying to happen to us on this long road" I comment, "Hey b-better you than me. Im too busty to die out here omo;;;" Miu said, which took every fiber of my being to not backhand the shit outta her...Which I probably couldnt anyway, cuz I was running short on breath. Maki ended up carrying me over her shoulder the rest of the way back.

Once we got back, Maki lets me down and I fall to the ground, taking off the mask and coughing. "! *runs over to me* Hey, you ok there?! What happened out there, guys?" Shuichi asked them, "We'll..We'll tell you in a few...Just gimme a bit to rest.." I told him. After a good 10 minutes of recovery, we all sat at the stairs of the ruined Academy. There, we were catching Shuichi up on everything that was going on in the city. "Pheeeew you three had it rougher than I'd expect. So I guess there's what we should do next huh..." Shuichi was saying, "Do you have any ideas?" Maki asked, "Hmm taking on the Triad is gonna be harder than I thought too..Im honestly not all that sure about how to stop it all, but we should do all we can to end whatever they're doing with the Kamakura Project. Thing is, we need a way to find Neo Black's HQ itself. *look at Miu* Do you think you can make something that can find establishments like that?" Shuichi asks, "W-well..I dunno about all that..But- *gasps* If I can get my hands on the tech behind this big-time Project of their's, I'll be making all sorts of shit! q " Miu excitedly comments, "And we can, yknow, use that to our own advantages too ʘ̆⊿ ʘ̆" Shuichi reminded, "R-right that too ಡ ಡ;" Miu replied, "Alright Uie, back to the... ! (What the fuck did I just say?!)" I then reacted, "Did you just call me Uie? ouo" Miu replied, "*grabs her hand and takes us to her lab* Nevermind that, I said cmon!" I told her, rushing our way to her inventor's lab.

This time around, we worked on several things. Making Kiibo's battery better, the last gadgets for now, fixing up Kiibo's Lab room, and I ended up cleaning the parts I collected, that were in my backpack, putting them in the sink. Seeing me look so busy with washing the rest of the parts, Miu walked up to me, coming out of Kiibo's Lab that she was fixing. I heard her footsteps and let out a sigh.

"*gets behind me* Ahem."

"What..."

"Whatcha doooin'?"

"Hell's it look like? Washing a ton of junk. - -"

"Sooo did you like it when that Yona was fondling me? ಡuಡ"

"! *turns to her* I didnt give a shit! ok!?"

"What abooout when she danced for us?"

"Alright, what the fuck is it? You usually dont get all cheery like this."

"I think you know what's going on. Dont play, boner-boy ಡ ಡ"

"(Uuuugh it just had to be when I accidentally called her...That..)"

"Where'd you get that name from, huh huh? ಡ ಡ"

"*lets out a long sigh, stops* Fine look..*turns around* I...Had a weird-ass wet dream."

"About me? Heheh! See I knew this smokin' hot rack would make you go crazy over me!"

"HUSH! *clears throat* Since then I..Was thinking about..nicknames.."

"Well dont just stop there! Tell me what you were doin' to me. Im listening. ಡUಡ"

"It included...You getting impregnated.."

"Uh huh ಡUಡ"

"Being pregnant.."

"...Uh huh ಡuಡ"

"...And you were nothing more than my cum dumpster..And I said tons of negative shit to you."

"...Oh ಡ ಡ"

"I doubt you wanna know the rest."

"Did I at least look more fuckable with a big stomach?"

"T-that's not- You weren't to begin with!"

"Hey you're the one with the wet dream about me."

"Not like I could control my dreams or anything uVu"

"How 'bout a certain someone stops being such a pussy and takes some hot piece of ass when he sees some? ಡ ಡ"

"Alright bitch, look here. Imma be completely honest with you.."

"Finally! Cant get anyone to man up these days.. -V-"

"...You might be..*coughs* Stacked."

"Uh huh. ouo"

"...And become real handy when needed."

"Damn straight. UuU"

"But when you act LIKE A FUCKIN' IDIOT!...I dont appreciate that shit one bit. Nor does anyone else."

"I-I-I do? o*o"

"Dont you hear yourself sometimes? Be honest with yourself for once."

"...I do that. "

"THEN DO IT MORE OFTEN! *throws a part into the sink, walks away* You clean that!"

"...Oh no you fuckin' dont..*grabs my hand* Listen here.."

"Huh? *struggles to get my hand free* Hey let go of-"

"I SAID NOW YOU FUCKIN LISTEN HERE, DAMMIT!"

"o o! (The fuck this come from?)"

"YOUR the assistant! Im the inventor that builds everything you see! We dont like anything that's goin' on here, but you're doing WHATEVER THE FUCK I SAY wether you like it or not! Got that, shit-face! *sees me look away, grabs my face* Listen! I FUCKIN NEED YOU!"

"!..Did..Did you just confess to me?"

"..M-maybe..You know I like you anyway..But hear this too...Your Talent is to help me, and if you dont use it..YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S A GODDAMN PIECE OF SHIT! NOT ME!"

"...Can you stop being such a numbskull from now on?"

"As long as you quit sticking that head up your ass."

"Tch..It's still gonna take time to get used to this mess."

"But look, you aint alone here. *grips my hand* Cuz we're in this shit together."

"*cracks my neck* What ev, we know the deal here. Can you let go of my hand?"

"*lets me go* There, jerkass."

"*looks at the black smears on her clothes and face. takes finger and wipes a spot from her forehead* You were trying to fix that Lab all by yourself?"

"..Maybe.. "

"Could've told me to help you, and it would've been done. Now you're all dirty and I can smell that sweat from earlier."

"You got pretty tuckered out yourself. When's the last time you bathed anyway? -3-"

"Just..Some time ago. ಡ ಡ"

"Sounds like shower time for us. We need a break anyway."

"I'll let you step in fir-"

"Together."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, faggot! We're gonna wash each other. I aint waitin' on some deadbeat to wash himself, and I dont want you getting carried away on your own."

"Fine, as long as you dont make it awkward or something" I told her, and we went to her bathroom. Stepping inside, Miu runs the water, giving me a panty shot. I look away and huffed. Damn urges. "Dont stand there, get naked will ya?" Miu told me, "Yeah yeah, but you do so too ಡ_ಡ" I reply, starting to strip down in front of her. Starting with the pants, shirt and the...My socks. "*about to unhook the bra* Hey dont stop there. Take that off too, and let 'em hang" Miu told me, "..Mind stepping out?" I lowly asked, "Ugh! C'mere pussy! *jumps at me, feels me resisting as I was backed into a corner and floored but with a swift pulling motion, they came right off* Got 'em! *sees yellow in them* Damn, you really did piss yourself out there" Miu comments, "(Fuckin' bitch...\/)" I curse in my head, "Alright boner-boy. Let's hop on in. *takes bra off and throws it in the sink, next to the goggles, stepping into filled tub. turns on the shower* Aaaah~ Nothin' like a shower after all that shit -u-" Miu comments...FUCK! Dont look man, dont you dare look for a second! Why the hell did I even agree to this?! It's..It's like I cant think straight when Im just talking to her! Im in a damn Shojou, reverse-harem story or something! "*sees me sweating bullets while standing, yanks me in the shower* Dont just stand there, ass-clown! *slips* Whoa shit! *falls, some water splashes everywhere and I end up on top* o/o! W-what're you gonna do to me?" Miu said while looking helpless, "D-dont look all rape-able for me! Get the fuck up! ಡoಡ" I shouted at her, struggling to stand up myself for a moment. The two of us were on equal footing, facing each other. With zero hesitation, Miu shakes her tits in front of my face, "Whadda think? As big as you remember? eue" she said in a provoking way, "...If you want me to wash 'em, let's get it over with _ _" I reply, "Have fun. It'll be my turn soon anyway ಡUಡ" she said back, partially to slight me. She turns around on me, showing her beautiful long, peachy-pink hair, which..I knew if I looked at it for any given time, a compliment would just fly outta my mouth. Like so. "Your hair's..Looking as good as always " I told her, "ouo! Oh why thank you! I kept thinking I've been slackin' but having these locks and a bombin' bod like mine, some shit's hard to mess u- *gets tits fondled all over from behind* EeeeEeeEE B-be more gentle with them! /" she told me in a frantic manner, "Hold still, bimbo! Pin up to the wall or something" I told her back, "*presses wrists and turns, making eye contact with me* L-like this? ./." she asks with a degree of unintended lewdness to her tone, "*sees her stick her ass out to me* (The water on that nice lil ass makes it look that much better /q/)" I thought to myself, "*sees my erection rising* ! Y-you aren't gonna fuck me like this, are you? o.o;;;" Miu asked, "It's a bad time to tempt me...-/-" I reply, "*sways ass right and left* Is this tempting enough for you? Wanna fuck this dirty ass or what, boner-boy?" she asks. I warm up to it by lathering up her booty, our tub really starting to get steamy from this. "*knees start to weak* Mmmmmm, you like messin' with my naughty ass, dont ya? eue *feels ass being spread open* ! What the- ULGH!" Miu moaned out with her tongue jumping from her mouth, "*pounds her from behind* Mm! MM! Take it, bitch! Vo" I told her making her take a bunch of sexual thrusting, "Imma bust that ass and bust all up in it! / *slaps her ass, making it turn red* Squeal for me bitch!" I told her, "Ugh Ugh Uggghh! OIIIINK! TTQTT" she complied, "(...Alright let's not do that again) Squeeze that sexhole on me! Do it, whore!" I ordered her, "MMmmMMmmmn! I-Im squeezing it! /" she told me, tightening her already-tight asshole on my cock, and I thrust into her faster. Her drool flowed like a river, falling down along with her long hair. "*ass gets smacked several more time* Oh fuck! Smack it more! *is smacked again, jumps a bit* F-Fuck yes! Stuff out my dirty ass, fucker! Gyyaaaaahh~ Fuck the shit outta me~~~" Miu was moaning some more, "T-tighter will ya! *is squeezed on some more* HMN! Im 'bout to cum! /Q/" I warned, making her hair flail around faster as I went into her at top speed, "*puts one hand on the wall while bent over, preparing to be cum-dumped* C-cum with me! GAAAH! *ass gets exploded into with a burst of jizz from me* S-SPLOOOOOOOSHH!" she ecstatically moaned out loud, our vision failing us as we fell.

I was able to catch her and we ended up gasping for breath from some intense fuckin'. "*slowly pants* H-holy shit man, my ass never got..S-such a workout..*gets tits grabbed* Ghhn! W-what now- *gets kissed on the lips from behind* ! Mmm...You sure love kissing me too. but I aint mad about it..*kisses me some more, giving me a back and forth motion, and eventually noticed it getting longer. opens eyes, seeing a full-erect dick between lips* MMMMM! O*O" Miu muffle with a reaction, "Dont stop, suck it! *puts a hand behind her head til she did it on her own* Good girl. I got a bit of a Round 2 in me. Now lick all that cum off \u/" I said, "(G-geez man, what did I do wrong? /n\\) *licks all over the cock, and swallows, jerks it some more* T-there, clean" she said, "Now gimme that vag, cuz imma fuck you silly" I told her with a predatory face, "W-wait what now? ono *gets leg spreader apart, exposing this opened up pussy, then gets legs grabbed* W-whoa, you're really gonna go to town on me? O O;;;" Miu reacts some more, "Damn right bitch, so enjoy this ride!" I told her, towering over and nailing her down from this position. She gave me alot of big moans in that one, then in doggy style and then with her being on top, with them huge knockers flailing around. "*grabs her tits, squeezing them while thrusting up in her pussy* That's right, whore! Time to fuck you so hard, you're gonna feel knocked up in no time!" I shouted, aggressively screwing her, "M-my pussy! You're really stretching it! Uuuuugghh! *pounds pussy down on me, putting my hand behind ass* Just knock me up and get it over with! Q" Miu yelled, still moaning for me, "You asked for it! *smacks down on her ass* Gimme all you got then, bimbo! *feels her get tighter and faster, grabs her cheeks for embrace, spreading her ass wide open* H-here, Im flooding that pussy! /O" I warned again, "OOOO FUUUCK MEEE! Q *feels about the same amount of jizz, filling the womb this* GYUUH! GYAH! HOOOO IM GETTING PUMPED! SO MUUUCH HAAAAAUGGH~~~" Miu moaned extensively, "*feels her head fall into my chest, catches breath* Fuck...That shit was incredible. God I feel good for a week, Im so spent..Wild pussy like that sure is somethin' _q_;;;...I wonder..Hey Uie..Love you..*sees her still out cold* Damn, she's actually out then o o" I confirm to myself.

I held the hottest piece of ass in my arms, embracing her for a good while. She was completely exhausted, so I took the time to wash the both of us in this position. Doing some deep washing of her hair, and same for the tits, even though I was kneading them half the time. Washing her pale, beautiful legs were doing something for me too -/-. "gghnn..what the..*a bit of soap from a hair drips into an eye, flails forward jerkingly, covering face* OWWW SHIT! FUCKIN SOAP!" she shouts rather suddenly, "Ugh here, lemme- *tries leaning in with a hand, gets it smacked away* Ow!" I cried out, "DONT FUCKIN TOUCH ME! Shit fuckin' hurts! TToTT" she complained while whimpering a bit. Alright, suit yourself then. It took a few for Miu to fix her lil eye problem with some repeated facial rinsing. "*gets a small rag from the toilet* Much better. *puts it back, turns to me* So how was that, boner-boy? Enjoyed me givin' it to ya hard? *sees my boner fling up again out of the water* Dicks dont lie, kid. I must really do it for ya ಡuಡ" Miu teases, "L-look not right now.. We had our fun here, so let's get out. *looks at the walls* Wait, you forgot to bring a towel hanger here?" I asked, "Pfffft. Towels're too old skool. Check this shit out!" Miu excitedly said, pulling the plug out of the drain, but the water sat still, "...It's supposed to drain it all in a few seconds, but cmon and check this shit out!" she corrects, hopping out of the tub with me, hitting a button and standing up proudly. A big ol' radiator-lookin' thing comes from the ceiling, spinning around while fanning hot air, then soon blew a strong stream of hotter air. After a good 10 seconds of this, I was on the ground, gasping for air before it shut itself off, raising back up, "Pretty cool, right? Im as dry as a desert now" Miu self-gratifies while dressing herself, getting her clothes off the floor, "*stands up, still heavily breathing* More like dangerous! Alot of people cant handle shit like that! *looks behind while dressing, seeing the tub being emptied* Whoa, all the water's gone too? o o" I said in surprise, "I guess I needed the tub to get hotter or something. Alright cmon, let's tell Pooichi and them about our time here ouo" Miu said to me, "Alri- Wait no! You better not, skank! Get back here! oVo" I replied, running after her, resulting in us having a fight along the way.

Back at the nearby city, night fell, a girl drags a large, makeshift pair of scissors down the street. Upon hearing footsteps coming towards her, she went to the source of the sound, leading her towards outside of the city. She was met with someone in big, torn trench coat with a suit under it, seemingly appear behind her. "Shio..It's you, i-isnt it?" she asked, "It's only me, Naota. Do you have the Monokuma blueprints that were sent from Neo Black?" Shio asked, "I-I do but...Some of it got ruined here..We may need a better place than this..Everyone here is just mindless..I cant have anyone follow any of my trends, and there aren't many here...Im not even a full-fledge Trendsetter.." Naota was saying, mostly lamenting, "The way I see it, the air here is fine, so just we need to get people here, and I know someone who can help with that. Hey, over here!" Shio replied and shouted, "*runs and hops in front of Shio* Ooooo Shio! What're you doing here!? OuO *looks at Naota, who was shying away, grabs her head, pulling her in and rubs a palm in her hair* Hahaha, is she a Trendsetter too? She sure doesnt act like one, but I guess that's cute too! ^O^" Yona was saying, "Yona, you know it's your job to keep everyone's spirits up, even things look as grim as they are, but now the Black's telling me that these places need people. You and Naota are who we need for this" he was telling her, "Aye aye, Neo Shio! Cmon Nao, let's herd some people down here!" Yona told her, dashing up north. As he watched them run off, he sees a fellow Neo member knocked out in a tree to his left. "That couldnt've been from Yona's antics. She isnt that strong..*walks up to him* Kakuma? He's more on the brains side of things. To think he could be done in like this. Yona...You know something about this. When she comes back, Im asking her" Shio said to himself with a scowl. His eyes then point down the long road that led to outside the city before walking away.

AAAAAND That's all folks!...well For now!


End file.
